October
by Gabriel Tannin
Summary: Wyatt meets a woman unlike any other. But when he finds out that she is an ex demon on the run from her Father will his feelings change? Will he be able to help her? Chapter 7 is up! Please review!
1. The Start Of A New Life

October folded her clothes carefully and placed them in the drawer. She looked around the room and saw the last box waiting to be unpacked. She moved forward and opened it. She closed it quickly and shook her head. Picking the box up slowly, she headed for the closet, where she put the box down and piled shoe boxes on top of it, and a hamper in front of it, hiding it from sight. She rubbed her hands together and smiled broadly.

"All moved in," she said with a giggle. She spun around her new compartment and collapsed onto the bed. She laughed and bit her lip. It was about time she moved on with her life, she thought.

She sat up and looked around her new bedroom, her new home. The kitchen in the far corner was small and freshly cleaned. She had a short couch and an old TV, then her bed pressed against the back wall of the small apartment sized room. It was small and cheap, all she could afford right now. She'd get something bigger when she had made more money.

October got up and dressed into night time clothing and left her new apartment quickly. She had read in the paper that the night club P3 was one of the best clubs in the neighborhood. She needed a night out.

The club was crowded with many people, dancing, talking and sitting at tables enjoying drinks. October made her way to the bar and smiled at the young girl behind the counter.

"Hi," said the girl. "Welcome to P3."

"Thanks," said October looking around. She liked the feel and look of the club. It was welcoming, but fun.

"What can I get for you?"

"A beer," said October with a large smile.

"Here you go," said the girl putting a cold bottle in front of October. October placed a five on the counter and girl took it to the machine. "I don't recognize you, is this your first time here?"

"Yea," said October. "Is it really that obvious?"

"I've just never seen you before," the girl said leaning on the counter. She smiled a charming brown eyed smile. "I work here for my Aunt almost every night."

"Your Aunt owns the place?"

"Yea," said the bar tender. "My name is Phiona." She held out her hand and October shook it.

"It's wonderful to meet you Phiona," she said. "I'm October."

"What a pretty name," said Phiona. "May I ask why you're named it?"

"My Father's name was Octavian," said October. "I know it's really weird."

"So why not Octavia?"

"Would you want to be named Octavia?" asked October with a smile.

"No," said Phiona with a laugh. "Are you new to the neighborhood?"

"Yes," said October. "I just finished moving in today actually."

"That's cool," said Phiona. "Well I have to get back to work. I'll see you around."

"Bye then," said October.

She got up and walked to a small table where she sat down and finished off her beer. She studied the people around her. They were normal; had normal lives, with normal problems like the broken plumbing and the dirty laundry. October would give anything to have a normal life with normal problems like that. She had those normal problems plus her supernatural ones. She didn't like having both.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a voice.

October looked up and smiled at a tall man who was standing next to her table. He held two beers in his hand and wore a warm smile on his face. October smiled and motioned for him to join her.

"That seat is all yours," she said still smiling.

"I thought you would like another," he said placing a beer in front of her.

"Thank you very much," said October excepting the beer. "It's very nice of you."

The man smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. He was a very attractive man; tall, well built, with deep blue eyes that had a certain sparkle in them, and long blonde brown hair that fell just over his ears. He pushed the golden locks out of his face with a gentle looking hand and smiled broadly at October.

"I'm Wyatt," he said holding out his hand.

October shook it smoothly. His flesh was warm and tender. She wondered what the rest of him felt like. She smiled softly and felt her cheeks turn a little red. He noticed her blush and smiled more causing October to bit her bottom lip.

"October," she whispered.

"I know," he said. She looked at him oddly. "Phiona, at the bar told me."

October raised her eyebrows.

"Spying on me?"

"No," said Wyatt defending himself. "Just finding out what you like to drink."

October nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

"You're new in town?" he asked.

"How could you tell?"

"You're new to the club," he said. "And Phiona told me."

October laughed softly.

"Sure you weren't spying on me?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure," he said with a smile. He took a sip of his beer and stared at her closely. She felt his blue eyes staring into hers and liked the feeling. She bit her bottom lip and pulled her purple eyes away from his. She couldn't handle his flirtatious stare any longer, as beautiful as it was.

"I've never seen eyes like yours," he said softly.

"Not many people have," said October.

"Don't get out much?" he suggested.

October laughed.

"I meant that I've never heard of anyone else, other then my Father, having purple eyes."

"I think they're beautiful," he said seriously.

"Thank you," said October looking down and blushing again.

"You're name too," he said. "It fits you well."

"How can you tell?"

"Because it's nothing like I thought it would be," he said. "I guessed your name was Marie or Janie, and I thought your eyes were blue from far away. Your name fits you because it's different, like your eyes. Different in a good way, of course."

October nodded her head in understanding.

"Are you a student here? A freshmen?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes," said October. "But I've started late. I'm twenty one, just turned actually."

"And already started drinking," said Wyatt motioning to the beer.

"I started drinking when I was much younger then twenty one."

"How much younger?"

"Sixteen," said October. "My boyfriend of the time wasn't the best influence."

"You turned out alright though."

"How do you know?"

"On the surface you turned out alright," said Wyatt. "Is that better?"

October smiled and nodded. She finished off her beer. "Much better. What about you? How old are you? Are you a student too?"

"No," said Wyatt. "I graduated nearly four years ago, I'm twenty seven."

October raised her eyebrows.

"I'm a little young for you, don't you think?"

"Only if you think so," said Wyatt finishing off his beer. "Would you like another?"

"Sure," said October.

"I guess you're not too young for me then," he said waving over a waiter. He ordered them two more beers.

"I guess not," October whispered draining the remains from her bottle. "Although, if you're planning on getting me drunk just to take me home—"

"I'm not," he whispered shaking his head. "I'm not like that October. I may be sexually active, but I'm not into one night stands. If I have sex with a girl it means something to me and hopefully her."

She stared at him.

"You know, you're not like other men."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," said October. "It is."

The waiter put down two beers on the table.

"There you go Wyatt," he said then walked away.

"You're a regular here?" October asked sipping her new beer.

"Yes," said Wyatt. "You could say that. My Mom owns it."

"Oh," said October looking back at the bar where Phiona was. "So Phiona is—"

"My cousin," said Wyatt nodded his head. "She likes you a lot. She's a little younger then you, about to turn twenty."

"And she can serve alcohol?"

"As long as she doesn't drink it," said Wyatt. "My Mom trusts her."

October nodded her head.

"You're very close with your family?"

"Very," said Wyatt. "My Mom and her two sisters lived in the same house until I was about five." He smiled. "Even though they moved out a long time ago it's like they still live there, they're over so often. My cousins often spend the night here or there, or something. Hell, I still live at home. We're a very close family."

October nodded and smiled.

"I wish I had that," she whispered looking away with sad eyes.

Wyatt leaned forward.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Why don't you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Um," said October. "No, of course not. My Mother died giving birth to me."

"That's not common these days."

"No," said October slowly with a shake of her head. "No, I hear its not."

"What about your Dad?"

"Well," October played with the rim of her beer bottle. She was thinking about how should could put her harsh relationship with her Father into delicate words. "We've never been close. He didn't know my Mother was pregnant until I was probably three. He never came and took me away with him; he always left me at the orphanage, promising me he would take me away next time."

Wyatt took October's hand and rubbed it with his fingers.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That's really horrible."

October nodded and forced a smile.

"I'm over it," she whispered.

Wyatt nodded.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked. "I don't know; go for a walk or something?"

October smiled.

"Why don't you come to my new place?" she asked. "It's small, but cozy. We can watch a movie."

He nodded with a large smile.

"Sounds like a plan," he said. "Let's go."

October opened her front door with her key and allowed Wyatt in.

"It's not much at all," she said. "I don't have a job right now so it's all from my savings."

"Do you need help finding one?" Wyatt asked. "I'm a social worker; we're actually looking for a new part time assistant."

"I couldn't work for you Wyatt," said October throwing down her keys and pulling off her coat. She hung it up and took his.

"Why?"

"Because," she whispered with a smile. "Besides, I have an interview with a temp agency tomorrow after my first class."

"Alright," said Wyatt. "But if that doesn't work out try my office…"

October rolled her eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes at me?"

"Because I don't want to work somewhere when you work there," she paused and looked away. "I don't want the whole inter-office dating thing to get in the way."

"Oh, so now we're dating?" asked Wyatt moving close to October as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "We haven't even kissed."

"Well," she whispered. "I invited you back to my apartment…that usually means I'm interested…"

"Perhaps it only means you're interested in sex," he said coming closer to her.

"I'm not like that," she said with a smile. "Like you aren't."

"Oh, alright," he said nodding his head. "What movie do you want to watch?" He walked away, over to the couch where he sat down comfortably.

"It doesn't really matter to me," said October opening the fridge and pulling out a beer for Wyatt and a bottle of water for herself.

"Me either," said Wyatt sitting down on the couch and looking at her movie collection. "We'll be making out through it anyways."

October opened her mouth in surprise as she sat down next to Wyatt. He smiled at her and took the beer she held out for him.

"Thank you," he said. "What? You look shocked."

"I am," she said back.

"Why?"

"Because you think we'll be making out threw the movie."

He smiled at her.

"Won't we? I mean, you're obviously interested in me," he said leaning close to her. "You invited me back to your apartment…that usually means you're interested."

October smiled at Wyatt. She liked him, a lot. He was a challenge and she could see that he knew he was pushing her buttons. That turned her on. She bit her bottom lip and glanced at him. He took a deep breath and turned on the TV quickly. She smiled more.

"Something wrong?" she asked picking up a movie, she didn't even know what it was as she put it in the DVD player.

"No," said Wyatt sitting back on the couch and stretching his arms out.

Once the DVD was in, October leaned back on the couch in the crock of Wyatt's arm. She rested her head on his shoulder gently and smiled.

"You sure?" she asked. "You looked away pretty quickly after I bit my lip."

He brushed her hair smoothly behind her ear as the movie started, as it turned out it was a horror movie about vampires. He looked down at her, lifting her chin up to look at him with his fingers. He smiled at her.

"When you do that," he whispered as the movie began to blink on the screen and blare threw the speakers. "It really turns me on."

October smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest and smiled broadly.

"I win then," she said.

Wyatt laughed.

"Win what?"

"You," she whispered.

He laughed again and brushed her hair as they watched the movie in silence.

When October woke up it was dark in the apartment. She looked around and noticed that she was lying in her bed and the curtains were pulled over the window. She sat up and looked around, throwing the sheets off of her body. She was in her pajamas. She looked around and couldn't find Wyatt anywhere. She felt someone move behind her and looked on the other side of the bed. He was lying in a deep sleep next to her. His shirt was off, lying on the floor next to his shoes.

She was confused. They hadn't had sex last night, she was sure, but he stayed anyways and spent the night with her. She smiled despite the confusion and got out of the bed slowly. She wanted to make breakfast for him.

"Good morning," he said from the bed. He sat up as the bacon sizzled in the frying pan on the stove.

October looked at him from her fridge and smiled. She pulled out a carton of orange juice and grabbed two glasses. She poured them for him and herself. He accepted a glass as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Good morning," she whispered.

He smiled at her.

"Why did you stay?"

Wyatt's eyes danced and sparkled when he looked at hers. She bit her bottom lip and turned away from his seductive stare.

"Because I didn't want to leave," he said. "You had fallen asleep pretty fast. And I had a lot to drink last night. I was actually hoping to wake up before you and cook you breakfast, but you've beaten me too it.

October nodded her head and moved back to the stove where she pulled the bacon off the heat. She put the eggs and pancakes she had made onto plates with the bacon and handed a plate to Wyatt. She grabbed forks and they ate breakfast on the bed as they stared at each other. When they were done they left their dirty plate on the floor next to the bed and their empty glasses.

"Thank you," he said. "It was very good."

"You're welcome," she said back. She smiled at him as his eyes wandered over her body for the first time since they had met each other. October leaned forward slowly. "Wyatt?"

"Yes," he said leaning closer.

"Kiss me," she said.

"Alright," he said cupping her cheek in his hand and touching his lips to hers gently. He pulled her into a more passionate kiss, pulling their bodies close together. October wrapped her arms around him and sat up on top of his body, straddling him. Wyatt kissed her smoothly and slowly, moving his hands over her body carefully. His lips danced on her neck and shoulders as he pushed the straps of her shirt off. She nibbled on his ear and rubbed her body against his, begging for him to continue and go farther. And farther they went…together.

"No," said Wyatt softly as he sat on the side of the bed. "Dave I don't feel well. No, this really isn't another family emergency. I'm just very very sick." He forced a cough. "Alright bye." He hung up his cell phone.

October rubbed her hand against his back softly, doodling with her fingers on his flesh. He turned to her with a brilliant smile on his face. He lay back down next to her under the sheets and kissed her shoulder.

"You're very sick," she whispered with a smile.

"Oh yes," said Wyatt. "I'm so sick I have to spend the whole day with you."

October smiled.

"I have class in an hour," she whispered. "I can't miss it either. It's my first one. Then I have that interview I told you about."

He smiled at her and brushed his fingers threw her hair.

"So I shouldn't have called in sick, just late?"

"Yea," she whispered with a small smile. "I'll make us lunch before we have to go."

"No," he said getting out of the bed quickly. "I'll make us lunch."

He pulled on a pair of boxers then pants.

"You stay in bed," he whispered bending over her. He kissed her lips then forehead. "You're beautiful right where you are."

October smiled and stretched then rolled over in the bed lazily. She fell back asleep for only a few minutes before Wyatt had prepared an excellent meal of turkey sandwiches and cheese omelets.

"Will you come by soon?" she asked as he stood out in the hall before her door.

"Of course," he whispered. "Don't hesitate to call me. I left my number on your fridge."

She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"This is the start of something good," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she agreed. "Something very good."


	2. Learning His Secret And Keeping Hers

After her first class at San Francisco State University she rushed out of the school building, heading for her interview at the tempt agency. Her class had been interesting, but really the only thing she could think about was Wyatt. She hoped he would stop by tonight, or be at the club again. She bit her finger with happiness as she walked into the tempt agency. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. She had seemed to finally escape her Father's long grasp, here in San Francisco. She had met a nice boy and now she was hopefully going to get a job.

"Hello, I'm here for an interview with Mr. Davidson," said October to the woman at the front desk. The woman glared at her harshly and bent over her phone. She pressed a button and spoke into the speaker.

"Someone to see you Teddy," she said.

"Send them in Catharine," said Mr. Davidson.

"Go on in," said Catharine pointing to the door.

"Thank you," said October stepping forward to the large oak door. She opened it and stepped into the office. There was a large black man sitting behind an oak desk. He was typing quickly on his computer when his phone range. He picked it up.

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head. "Put her through Catharine."

October stood in front of his desk.

"Sit down," he said motioning to the seat next to her. "I'll be with you in a moment."

October nodded and sat down. She played with her fingers for the next fifteen minutes as Mr. Davidson spoke into the phone. He was having a heated discussion with a client, or his wife, October thought. He hung up suddenly and a rude good bye and smiled at October.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm Mr. Davidson." He held out his hand. October shook it quickly and smiled.

"I'm October Weaving," she said. "I'm here for an interview."

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry to tell you that the position has already been filled. I thought my secretary called you."

October frowned deeply.

"No," she whispered. "She didn't."

"I'm very sorry for the inconvenience," said Mr. Davidson standing up. "Can I make it up to you? Take you to dinner?"

October stood up and glared at Mr. Davidson harshly.

"No," she whispered. "Thank you though."

She walked out of the office quickly and merged into the crowd on the sidewalk. This put a damper on her day. She frowned and rushed up the street. Should she stop by the social services office that Wyatt worked at? She bit her lip; no she didn't want to work there. She passed P3 and bit her bottom lip nervously. She walked into the club and prayed that maybe she could get a job there.

"I'm sorry, we're closed," said a woman as October entered the club and looked around. "Miss, we're closed. Please leave."

"Are you the owner?" asked October looking the woman up and down.

"Yes, why?" the woman asked stubbornly. She seemed frustrated.

"My name is October Weaving," said October holding out her hand. The woman didn't take it, she went behind the bar and moved some boxes around. "I was wondering if you had any open positions, here. You see I'm looking for a job."

"I'm really sorry," said the woman. "But I'm not hiring anyone right now."

"Please," said October. "I really need this job. I need a job. I'll do anything Mrs.—"

"Halliwell," said the woman standing up. "But please call me Piper."

"Halliwell," repeated October surprised. She covered it quickly before Piper looked at her. "Well Piper," she continued. "Please. I could really use this job."

"What's your name again?" asked Piper leaning against the bar.

"October Weaving," said October as the phone rang.

"Excuse me for a moment," Piper said picking up the phone. "Phoebe if this is you I swear I'll scream."

October was silent as Piper talked lividly with the woman named Phoebe. October of course knew that Phoebe was Piper's sisters. She had figured this out because of the last name Halliwell. October frowned and rubbed her face. Halliwell, that meant charmed ones. Which meant Wyatt was the son of a charmed one. October rubbed her face more roughly and sighed. She didn't realize that Piper had hung up the phone.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just really need a job," whispered October. "Thank you for your help."

"October?" said a voice.

October turned around and saw Wyatt walking into the club.

"Wyatt," said Piper. "What are you doing here honey?"

"I came by to see if you wanted to get a late lunch," he said coming down to where they stood. He stopped next to October and smiled at her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Already getting to know my Mother?"

"You two are?" Piper said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes," said Wyatt with a smile to his Mother. "This is October, my girl friend."

"We've already met," October said with a smile to him. "I was trying to get a job here."

"It didn't work out with the tempt agency?"

"Turns out they had already filled the position," said October casually. "And the man who was interviewing me, or supposed to, hit on me."

"How dare he," said Wyatt kissing October's cheek.

"Wyatt," she whispered. "Your Mother is right in front of us."

Piper laughed.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I've seen worse."

October nodded.

"Well," said Wyatt. "Can't you give her a job, Mom?"

"Please Piper," said October begging the witch that stood in front of her. She flinched at the thought but dismissed it quickly. She wasn't like that anymore, she had nothing to fear. "I really need this job."

"Come on Mom," said Wyatt. "Please?"

"Oh," said Piper bending to her son's wishes. "Oh, alright. When can you start?"

"Whenever you need me," said October. "Thank you so much Piper. Thank you."

"Sure," said Piper. "Don't let me down though."

"Of course not."

"Come by tomorrow," she said. "We can work out a schedule then."

"Alright," said October again. "Thank you, so much."

Piper smiled and nodded.

"Take her out to lunch Wyatt," she said. "I don't need it."

Wyatt smiled and leaned over the counter.

"Alright," he said. "I'll see you back at home." He kissed her cheek and took October's hand. They left the club quickly.

"So," said Wyatt sitting down. "Now you have a job. How was class?"

"Alright," said October looking at the menu. "Did you go to work?"

"Yep," said Wyatt. "Said I was suddenly cured. A nice cup of tea fixes everything."

October laughed. She bit her lip softly. She wasn't sure if she should be involved with Wyatt any longer. If he found out about her past he'd probably kill her, or worse his Mother and Aunts would. October sighed and rubbed her head. But the truth was she didn't want to leave Wyatt, as silly as it sounded, she thought she was falling in love with him. She smiled shyly and looked down at her hands.

"Is something wrong October?" he asked.

"No," she said looking up at his blue eyes. "Nothing."

Wyatt nodded as his cell phone began to ring. He looked at the number.

"Its home," he whispered. "Hold on October. I'm sorry."

October nodded and smiled. She didn't mind at all that his house was calling him. She frowned slightly and realized that it was probably an emergency. She didn't know much about the charmed ones and their family, but she knew enough to know that they were attacked by demons often. She bit her lip. What if her Father had tracked her down already? She shook her head. He wouldn't know that she was with Wyatt…or would he?

"Is she okay?" asked Wyatt with concern. "Aunt Paige isn't around…no of course she isn't. Alright. I'll be over as soon as I can. I know. I understand Phonia. I know. I'll be there in a few." He hung up the phone. "God, forgive me October, but I have to go. It's a family emergency. My sister needs my help."

October nodded her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered.

He pulled out two twenties.

"That should cover our meals," he said. He stood up and kissed her cheek. "I'll call you."

"Bye," she whispered.

Wyatt walked away quickly. October followed him with her eyes and saw him disappear behind a corner. She looked hard and saw blue orbs and lights floating over where he had disappeared. She shook her head.

"White lighters," she whispered. She stood up leaving the bills on the table along with the food and walked away.

Wyatt opened the front door to his house and entered it quickly. He dropped his car keys on the table near the door and rushed into the living room.

"Phiona?" he called. "Preston?"

"Over here," said Phiona appearing.

"What happened?" asked Wyatt moving into the conservatory and looking at Preston who was lying on the wicker couch. She had a ragged pressed against her stomach and red was seeping through it. Wyatt frowned and kneeled next to her. "Preston?" he questioned as he picked up the rag.

She said nothing in response to her name being whispered. Her eyes were closed and she looked paler then usual. As she lay motionless, Wyatt feared that she was dead already. He couldn't handle losing his sister to evil. He held his hands over her body and they began to glow gold. He smiled with relief. She was going to live.

"Tell me what happened," he whispered calmly.

"Some crazy demon came shimmering into the kitchen when we were cooking a love potion," Phiona said.

"Okay," said Wyatt. "I'll question you about the love potion later. What was the demon like? Did you ID him in the book?"

"No," she said. "I can't find a picture of him in there." She pointed at the large green book that was sitting on the near by table.

"Well, how did this happen?" Wyatt said still holding his hands over his sister, Preston's, body. Her wound began to heal, the blood slowly retreating back into her skin.

"Thanks," said Preston sitting up. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders and for a second Wyatt saw a glimmer of their Mother in her. She was smiling like Piper Halliwell, and she had her blue eyes. Wyatt looked away from her and back at Phiona.

"What happened?" he repeated.

"Well we were in the kitchen," said Phiona. "This crazy man shimmered in screamed at us and then began to conjure knives out of thin air. He threw them, one got Preston in the stomach, hence why I called you."

Wyatt looked somewhat surprised.

"A demon that can conjure?" he said. "That's not a demonic power though. Maybe he was a warlock."

"Whether he was a demon or a warlock doesn't matter," said Preston. "He still tried to kill us after he asked us where his daughter was."

"His daughter?" said Wyatt with raised eyebrows.

"Told you he was crazy," said Phiona.

"Right," whispered Wyatt. He glanced at Preston. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Are you going to go and tell Mom that I was skipping again?" asked Preston crossing her arms over her chest in a very Piper-like fashion. Wyatt smiled at his sister.

"If you had been at school like you should have been I wouldn't have had to leave my lunch date early to come and save your ass," he said.

"A date? A date with who?" asked Preston.

"Don't change the subject," said Wyatt.

"You were on a date with October weren't you?" said Phiona excited. "I really liked her Wyatt, she's a nice girl."

"Don't think you can just change the subject like that," said Wyatt. "Mom will have to know that you skipped school because a demon attacked. So when we tell her she'll ask questions."

"Why do we have to tell her?" said Preston standing up and looking out the window. "It's not like I'm hurt—"

"The table is broken in half," said Phiona softly.

At that moment they heard the door open in the kitchen and the shocked shriek of Piper Halliwell as her eyes fell on her kitchen table that was now in two pieces on top of shattered wooden chairs.

"What the hell happened here?" she yelled from the kitchen. As she emerged from the kitchen her eyes fell on two of her children, and her niece. She put her hands on her hips and stared at them from the dinning room. "Someone better start explaining."

"So much for not telling her," said Preston looking at her Mother.

"What?" snapped Piper. "Why aren't you in school?"

Preston sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I was skipping," she said. "Phiona and I were making a love potion and a demon attacked."

"A love potion?" Piper said with raised eyebrows and a shocked look at her daughter. "Why were you making a love potion?"

"It's good to see that you're concerned if we're okay or not," said Preston harshly. "Because you know, a demon attacked and we could have been hurt or killed or something!"

Wyatt rolled his eyes and laughed as he turned away. He shook his head. It was just like his baby sister to use her near death experience to try and change Piper's focus. Preston just missed the point that she shouldn't have been home making a love potion, and if she hadn't been at home this never would have happened.

"You're standing in front of me just fine Preston Lynn," said Piper. "I suggest you drop the attitude and explain yourself."

"Why?" asked Preston. "It was just a love potion…for kicks."

"Who were you going to use it on?" asked Piper.

"No one," Preston insisted.

Piper looked at Phiona who said nothing and shrugged her shoulders. She then looked at Wyatt.

"Aren't you supposed to be at lunch with October?" asked Piper.

"Phiona called," he said. "Needed someone to heal Preston."

"Preston Lynn," said Piper looking at her youngest child. "If you had been at school, where you belonged, none of this would have happened!"

"Why am I getting blamed for all of this? It's not my fault that a demon shimmered in when I just happened to be skipping."

"It's not about placing the blame," said Piper. "This has nothing to do with the demon. You shouldn't have been skipping and you shouldn't have been making a love potion."

"Why not? I'm witch, I can make potions!" snapped Preston.

"Go to your room," said Piper suddenly with anger on her face. "Do your homework. And you'd better be in that room when I come upstairs to talk to you."

Preston rolled her eyes and walked off to the stairs. She disappeared up them just as the front door opened and Chris Halliwell appeared. He was smiling as he dropped his back pack near the coat rack.

"Hi Mom," he said coming into the dinning room. He kissed her cheek and looked at Phiona and Wyatt. He looked back at Piper and his smile turned to a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," whispered Piper. "How was your day sweetheart?"

"Just fine thanks," said Chris. He looked into the kitchen and saw the table. "A demon attacked?"

"Don't know if he was a demon or a warlock," said Wyatt. "According to Phiona and Preston he conjured knives."

"That's not a demonic power," said Piper. "Have you checked the book?"

"Yes," said Phiona. "There's not a picture of him."

"Well start reading," said Piper with a small smile. "Look for demons with characteristics like his."

Phiona nodded and moved back into the conservatory where the book was.

"I have a feeling Preston's name is about to come up," said Chris slowly.

"Your sister skipped again," said Piper. "And got hurt by the demon that attacked."

"Oh," said Chris softly.

"I'm going to go talk to her now."

"Have fun," said Wyatt. "Might want to keep your hands up to freeze anything she throws at you."

"Wyatt that's not funny," said Piper.

Chris glared at Wyatt.

"She's not always like that you know," he said as Piper disappeared upstairs.

"A violent wench with no respect for others?" asked Wyatt.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"You just don't see any good that she can do."

"Yea," said Wyatt. "I do. She just has her own way of doing things, and she never thinks she's wrong."

"Sounds like someone else I know," said Chris.

Wyatt shrugged.

"Say what you will," he said.

He made his own way upstairs to his room. Once in it he took off his work clothes and laid down thinking. He was thinking of October and her purple eyes. They were beautiful. He loved looking into them and just falling. When he looked at her he felt like nothing matter, all of his troubles went away. She comforted him and eased his stress just with a look. As he lay on his bed, he missed her body against his. Despite only spending one night with October, Wyatt felt a need to spend more nights with her. He missed her scent and her brown curly hair. He wanted nothing more then just to look at her as she slept. He smiled and shook his head, then sat up. He'd call her later tonight.

When he got downstairs he sat down next to Phiona. She looked at him and frowned.

"I can't find anything," she whispered. "Do you really think he's going to come back again?"

"I don't know," said Wyatt. "That's usually what they do. But we don't really know what he was looking for."

"His daughter," said Phiona. "There are no demons in here though who are described as been obsessed with looking for their daughters. And all that I've come across that can conjure have pictures. He looks nothing like these pictures."

"Maybe we should try at Magic School," said Wyatt looking at Phiona.

"It's a thought," she said looking at her watch. "Maybe after dinner? Or you can get a jump on it now. I have to go get Pen and Prue from school."

"Oh," said Wyatt looking at his watch. "Yea. I'll head over to Magic School and see if my Dad can help look anything up."

"Right, I'll come by after dinner?" said Phiona.

"Yea, sounds good," said Wyatt.

Phiona stood up and headed for the door.

"See you," she said to Wyatt. She opened the door and disappeared behind the stained glass. Wyatt looked back down at the book and lifted his hand. He held it over the book and began to turn the pages with his telepathic powers. He frowned as he went. This demon was going to be a hard one to catch.


	3. Finding Octavian

Magic School was empty except for a few students wandering the halls after classes when Wyatt entered it. He looked around and smiled at a few of the kids that walked by, waving to him. He waved back and then headed for the library where he figured he'd find his Father. Upon entering the large circular room of shelves of books, he was disappointed to see that Leo Wyatt wasn't in the room. He frowned slightly and looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. He had written down everything that Phiona had told him about the demon that had attacked that afternoon, and the references he had found in the Book of Shadows.

"Wyatt," said a voice with some surprise. Wyatt turned to a young woman with red curly hair and glasses who was dressed in a long black robe. She smiled up at him from her short height.

"Hello Professor," he said calmly. "How are you?"

"Good thank you. Are you looking for your Father?" she asked softly with an all knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes, actually," said Wyatt.

"He just finished up a class down the hall," she said. "I'll tell him that you're here. Was there anything you needed help with?"

"No," Wyatt said with a small smile. "Just finding my Father."

"Alright," said the Professor. "I'll go get him."

"Thanks," said Wyatt.

"No problem," she said then walked away from him towards the hall. Wyatt turned around and looked to a stack of books that was sitting on a desk. He picked up the top one and read the title: _Ghouls, Ghost and their Ghastly Goals. _He frowned, not only did he think it was a foolish title, but he doubted he'd find anything he was looking for in there. He honestly didn't know what he was really looking for, and that's where he hoped his Father could help.

"Wyatt," said the familiar voice of his Father behind him. He turned and looked at an older man as he walked into the library.

"Hi Dad," said Wyatt going to and hugging his Father.

"Hi," said Leo. "What's up?"

Leo Wyatt was a middle aged mortal man, but he had lived so long as a White Lighter and Elder that he was an important asset to Magic School. He took great pride in teaching young witches to use their powers, and guiding them through their development. Helping people was always a part of Leo, and even after his days of being an Elder, he still found a desire to help others. Leo's compassion was always something Wyatt looked up to, and wished he could have. Leo was an inspiration to Wyatt to be a better man, a good White Lighter, and a great Father.

Leo looked at his son seriously.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," said Wyatt. "No, not really. Phiona and Preston got attacked today and we couldn't find the demon in the book. We actually think he's some kind of a warlock because he could conjure things. He conjured knives and attacked the girls."

"Do we know why he attacked?" asked Leo walking to a shelf of books and stepping up onto a stool to look at some titles more closely. Wyatt looked up at his Father as he spoke.

"No not really," said Wyatt. "Phiona said that he screamed at them about his daughter. We think he's looking for her."

"Well, he must think that your cousins, or your Mother and Aunts for that matter, know where his daughter is," said Leo pulling out a book and stepping off of the stool. He handed it to Wyatt.

"_All About Conjuring and the Evils That Do It_," he said reading the title. "Do you seriously think we'll find what we're looking for in here?"

"It will probably help," said Leo with a frank smile. "You've always doubted the history that lies here."

"I've just doubted its sources Dad," said Wyatt opening the book. "Not necessarily the teachers, or the programs, but the sources of these books."

"They were all written just like the Book of Shadows," said Leo. "All by witches who had experienced evil and how to fight it. They wrote what they learned from those experiences to help future generations like you."

Wyatt smiled at his Father and nodded his head.

"Hi Uncle Leo," said Phiona entering the library.

"Hello Phiona," said Leo with a pleasant smile at his niece. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "How are you? Okay after the attack today?"

"Yes," said Phiona. "Preston is okay too."

"Mom still angry with her?" asked Wyatt.

"Yea," Phiona said with a small smile. "She told my Mom about it too. How I encouraged Preston to skip and make a love potion."

Leo frowned.

"I shouldn't look forward to going home then," he said. "Your Mother will make me punish your sister."

"She deserves it," said Wyatt.

Leo frowned more.

"Well," he said. "Do you think that will help you for now?"

"Yes," said Wyatt. "Thanks."

Phiona leaned over and read the title in Wyatt's hands.

"A book about conjuring," she said with a nod. "Makes sense. What else do you think we should be looking for?"

"There are some books about powerful Warlocks I can pull down for you before I go home," said Leo looking at the shelves. "Do you want those too?"

"They'd be helpful," said Phiona.

Leo nodded.

"I'll get them for you then," he said.

Ten minutes later Wyatt and Phiona were sitting next to each other on the couch in the library, leaning over a coffee table stacked with books on Warlocks and conjuring powers. Leo left the cousins to their research and went home to the Manor where Piper was waiting to pin him with the punishment of Preston.

Wyatt looked at his watch and was surprised to see that he and Phiona had been reading for almost two hours already. He looked at her and frowned. She was reading through the books of powerful Warlocks of the age and had not come across any who had conjuring powers.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"That we don't know enough about this guy to find out who he is yet," said Wyatt.

"Well I don't like the idea of waiting for him to attack just to find out more about him," said Phiona seriously.

"I don't like it either, but we have nothing to go on," said Wyatt.

"Well wait a second," Phiona said looking at the books. "Maybe were looking in the wrong place."

"What do you mean?" asked Wyatt.

"If the guy who attacked Preston and I was indeed a Warlock he'd have gotten his powers from a witch," she said with some excitement because she thought she was onto something. "So maybe we should be looking for a witch with conjuring powers that was murdered by a warlock."

"That might be easier to find," he said nodding his head. "Where do you think we'd find it in the library though?"

"You keep looking through these books," said Phiona standing up. "And I'll look for a book about witches killed by Warlocks."

Wyatt nodded his head and let his cousin go to work in the library. Within twenty minutes of reading about more powerful Warlocks, most of whom had already been killed by the Charmed Ones, and conjuring powers Wyatt looked up to see Phiona returning to the couch with two books in her arms.

"Only two books?" he said.

"Yes," she said. "Easier chances of finding what we want."

"And greater chances of not finding what we want," he said taking one of the books from her.

They both began to peel through them quickly, looking for a witch who had been killed by a Warlock for her conjuring power. Phiona was victorious in the search when she found a page about a witch named Kathryn.

"Here Wyatt," she said leaning towards him with the book open. Wyatt put down the book that was in his hands and looked at the pages that were open to him. "A witch named Kathryn was killed in ninety twenty three by a demon and his daughter. The demon's name was Octavian."

Wyatt looked at the pages that were in front of him.

"Does it give a name of the daughter?" he asked.

"No," said Phiona. "I think this is our demon." She looked back at the pages in the book. "Octavian had killed Kathryn for her conjuring power, and took it from her with the Corripio Dagger, used to steal powers from a witch."

"The Corripio Dagger?" repeated Wyatt.

Phiona nodded. "I'll look it up in a book here. Why don't you go back to the Manor and see if there is an entry for Octavian in the Book of Shadows. If not, come back here and we can look him up here."

"Alright," said Wyatt standing up slowly. "I'll be back."

When Wyatt returned to the Manor he went into the attic. He noticed his cell phone sitting on the table next to the Book of Shadows and picked it up. He must have left it there by accident when he left to go to Magic School. He had three missed calls, all from October. Wyatt frowned. He was supposed to call her. He checked his watch and frowned more. He was supposed to call her around seven and it was already nine. As he opened the Book he dialed October's number and put the phone to his ear. He flipped through the pages as the phone rang, and he was relieved when she finally picked up.

"Hello?" asked her calm and stunning voice.

"Hi," he said with a smile. "Hi October, it's me Wyatt."

"Oh hi," she said sounding rather sour about hearing from him. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry I missed your calls," he said. "I was helping my cousin with some…research. I accidentally left my phone in my attic."

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said. He could tell from her voice that she had accepted his reason for missing her calls and not calling her to begin with. "I was just wondering if you wanted to see me again or not." She laughed softly. "I started to think you didn't want to because you ran out of lunch so fast and you weren't answering the phone."

"Oh no," he said quickly. He stopped turning the pages in the book. "I didn't mean to leave you so quickly at lunch October. I just, it was an emergency."

"It's alright I understand," she said. "Do you want to make it up to me?"

"More then anything," he said back.

"Alright," she said. Wyatt could hear her smile through the phone when she spoke. "Want to take me out Thursday night?"

"Sure," said Wyatt. "I'll talk to you dinner and a movie?"

"That would be great," she said. "But to really make it up to me you'd have to buy me flowers too," she added with a joking laugh.

"Oh I think I can handle that," he said with his own smile and laugh. "I can't see that being an issue at all."

"Alright," said October. "So I'll see you then?"

"Yea," he said. "Definitely. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Alright, I look forward to it," she said.

"Alright, see you then, bye."

"Bye."

Wyatt hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He refocused and looked down at the Book. He smiled. He hadn't realized it before, but he had stopped on a page about Octavian. The name was written in large letters, but the page was full of information in small print. He frowned and looked closely at it. There was mention of other powers that he had, and his daughter Octavia. Wyatt slammed the Book shut and left the attic.

"Phiona," said Wyatt entering the library at Magic School. "He's in the Book, I found him."

"Great," she said looking at him. "I found some information about the Corripio Dagger."

"Yea?" said Wyatt. "What'd you find?"

"It's a family heir loom," she said. "It's been handed down through a certain demonic family for ages. It ended up in Octavian's hands when he killed his cousin who had had it for a short time. Octavian used it to collect a record amount of powers, like conjuring, telepathy, and deflection. He's going to be a hard foe to beat."

"We'll beat him," said Wyatt with a firm nod of his head.

"Was there a vanquish potion in the book?"

Wyatt frowned.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see one in there," he said rubbing his chin. "But there was a lot of information on his page, maybe I missed it. I'll double check when we get back."

Phiona nodded.

"Still makes me a little nervous," she said. "I don't get why he thinks we know where his daughter is, and why he's looking for her?"

"Well they must have been close," said Wyatt looking at the book with a picture of Kathryn the witch on its page. "It seems like they killed together and gained powers together."

Phiona nodded.

"She probably got kidnapped."

"He'd think good would have kidnapped her," said Wyatt.

"Or a powerful evil foe," said Phiona.

Wyatt shrugged.

"We can worry about the why after we've vanquished him," he said standing up. "Come on, let's get back and see if there's a potion we can make."

Phiona closed all the books and left them on the table. The cousins began to walk out of the library.

"Maybe we'll need a power of three spell," Phiona said as they left. "Those can really pack a punch."

"Yea," said Wyatt. "I would never want to be on the receiving end of one of those spells."

Thursday evening came quick and October actually found herself being nervous as she waited for Wyatt to pick her up. In the back of her mind there was a whim of paranoia that kept saying Wyatt wasn't going to go out with her, he didn't really want to because he had figured out her secret. She had spent the last two nights lying in bed not sleeping because she was so anxious about her secret. And as she sat on her couch, she bit her nails, wondering if Wyatt knew about her past.

She jumped when the door bell of her apartment rang, and got up slowly. Peeping through the peep hole, she was pleased, and relieved, to see Wyatt standing outside of her door. She opened the door and smiled at him as he held up a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she said welcoming him in.

"These are for you," he said giving her the flowers. She smiled at him, stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Really?" she said walking over to her counter and putting the flowers in a vase. "I thought they were for the woman down the hall."

"No," said Wyatt. "I got her a fruit basket."

October smiled and looked at Wyatt.

"Thank you," she whispered. "They're beautiful."

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at her seriously. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and tilted her chin up. "You look like something is bugging you."

"No," she whispered. "I'm fine. Better now that you're here."

Wyatt smiled.

"Kiss me please?"

He smiled more and leaned his head down, kissing October's lips gently. When he pulled away she was beaming up at him.

"So," she whispered with a tempting smile. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"Wherever you want to go," he said taking her hand. "I figured we'd go to the movie first though. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course," she said taking his hand.

They walked out of the apartment, and October locked the door behind her.

The couple saw a romantic comedy at the dollar theatre not far from October's apartment. Despite the cheapness of the movie, October thought that it was romantic. And she liked how they walked down the streets of San Francisco, hand in hand, toward a small diner that was still open at ten o'clock at night. They ordered cheese burgers and coffee and enjoyed the quiet atmosphere of the diner. The waitress brought out their food within fifteen minutes and left them alone to enjoy their meal.

"Are your cousin and sister okay?" asked October as they ate.

"Hmm?"

"The family emergency from a few days ago?"

"Oh," said Wyatt. "Yea, they're both fine."

"What happened?"

"Um," Wyatt took a bite of his cheese burger before he answered. After taking a longer time then what would be considered normal to chew, he answered, "My sister started a small fire and burned herself. Phiona didn't have a car and called me to take my sister to the hospital."

"Oh," said October with surprised eyes. "And she's okay?"

"Yea," said Wyatt. "It was barely burn. My sister is a little over dramatic sometimes."

October nodded. She knew that Wyatt was lying. It wasn't just the pained look in his eyes, it was that she knew his secret. He was a witch, and he believed her to be a mortal who didn't know about magic or good and evil. She bit her lip and looked at her cup of coffee. She knew that he had to lie to her considering the circumstances. October knew that there was nothing more important to any witch or demon then their secrets about magic.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she whispered. "I was just thinking?"

"About?"

"About you coming back to my place," she said with a smile.

"To do what?" asked Wyatt with his own smile.

"Sleep," she said with an innocent smile that didn't fool Wyatt. He nodded and asked the waitress for the check when she walked by the table. She brought it over a few seconds later and he paid, leaving a large tip.

"You sure you just want to sleep?" he asked as they left the diner. He wrapped her arm around her, making her feel safe as they walked down the street.

"Yea," she said looking at him and biting her lip. "I had a long day at school today, I'm tired."

"Oh okay," he said as she pulled away and took his hand with a firm squeeze. He squeezed her hand in return and smiled at her. They walked down the street in a happy silence, with smiles on their faces that revealed all the feelings that were pulsing through their hearts.

Once at October's apartment they laid down in her bed, kissing gently. October folded her body into Wyatt's arms and rested her head on his chest. She loved the way he smelled, and the way his heart beat as his chest rose with his deep breathes. And she wouldn't admit it out loud, but she had missed him lying in bed next to her the last couple of nights.

Wyatt kissed October's forehead before she fell asleep in his arms. As she slept she watched her, listening to her breath and her heart beat, and feeling her breast press against his side every time she took a deep breath. He brushed his fingers through her hair and thought that this was pure happiness, simple and completely thrilling. This, Wyatt thought was something more then liking, this was love. As simple as it could be, and as quick as it could have happened, it was pure and good. Wyatt kissed October's sleeping lips knowing that he had found something that he never wanted to let go of: October and her love.


	4. October's Father

"No," October said in the phone as she pulled at a lose string on her quilt. "I understand. No Wyatt, it's okay. Your family is important. We'll just reschedule…again. Alright, bye. I'll talk to you later."

October hung up her phone and sighed. She rubbed her face and fell back on the bed in confusion and anger. This was the fifth date Wyatt had missed in the last two months they had been dating. He called and canceled before hand, another family emergency had come up. October sighed loudly and sat up rubbing her head. He had left nearly every single one of their dates early because of a family emergency. He was late a few times because of these family emergencies. She didn't know what she should do. She knew what these family emergencies were, and she understood why he hadn't told her about them. October decided it was time to confront him about it. She had to tell him about her past too though. She had to tell him that Octavian, her Father, was a very powerful and dangerous demon. She had to tell him that she was half demon, half human, and had been suppressing her powers since she was a little girl…nearly hundreds of years ago. She had to tell him everything…the truth.

"Wyatt," she whispered into the phone two hours later. She wiped her cheek quickly and hoped that he didn't hear her tears.

"October, are you okay?"

"Wyatt, I need to talk to you," she whispered. "I think we both need to talk to each other."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean I know we both haven't been completely honest with each other and I want us to be," she said. "Please. It's important."

"Alright," he whispered. "I'll come by once I'm finished here…at home."

"Okay," October whispered.

An hour later there was a knock at her door. She got up and opened it to Wyatt standing in the door way. He smiled at her beauty. She smiled at him and wiped her cheek again. He stepped in and touched her cheeks.

"Why have you been crying?" he whispered in her ear. He kissed her gently. October hugged him and pressed her face to his chest.

"Oh Wyatt," she whispered.

"Look at me October," he said. She looked at him and he stared down at her. "I promise that whatever you have to tell me, I'll be okay with it. I love you."

"Oh, I wish you wouldn't say that," she said pulling out of his arms. "Wyatt," she took a deep breath. "I know you haven't told me your secret. I know why you haven't told me, and personally I don't blame you. I've been living with a similar secret, but mine is much worse. I don't expect you to stay very long after I tell you. I don't expect I'll be staying very long either."

"What are you talking about?" he said taking her hands and sitting down on the couch. He pulled her down to sit next to him.

"Wyatt," she whispered. "I know who you, your Mother and your Aunts are. I know that you're witches. I know that they're the charmed ones."

Wyatt stared at her for a few moments then stood up. He moved away from her and stared at her carefully.

"Then who are you?" he whispered with a small tear in his eye. October knew he was hoping she would say a white lighter or another witch. She knew that in the back of his mind he feared that what she was about to say was true. He was afraid that he had fallen in love with a demon.

"That's why I have to tell you," she whispered. "We can't love each other."

"Tell me!" he shouted. "Are you a demon!?"

"My Father is," October whispered. "I'm half. My Mother died giving birth to me because there was no way to save her in the eighteen hundreds." She glanced at Wyatt who was standing in the kitchen staring at her with pain and agony in his eyes. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"October," he whispered.

"Wyatt," she said back. "I swear I'm not trying to kill you, or your parents. Hell I don't even know how to use my powers anymore it's been so long. I'm passive now."

"Then why do you still have your powers?"

"Because I wouldn't survive being human," she whispered. "If my powers were stripped I wouldn't know what to do. I've been a demon for over two hundred years, that's not something you can get rid of easily. I'm sorry Wyatt."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," he asked.

"The same reason why you didn't tell me your secret," she said looking away. "Go Wyatt. I know you want to run. I'm sorry. I don't want to see you again. It will only make it worse."

There was a silence, and October was sure that he was leaving. She began to cry and covered her eyes. She loved Wyatt with all of her heart, but them being together was dangerous. And he probably didn't love her anymore anyways, not after knowing what she truly was.

Finally, October heard the door open and close. She was relieved that he was gone. She broke down into harsh tears as she lay down on the couch. She coughed and hick-upped as she lay thinking of him. There was a deep pain in her heart. She rubbed at her chest and sobbed.

"Stop your crying," said a deep voice from behind the couch.

October sat up with shock and fear. She recognized that voice. She looked behind her and saw a tall pale man standing behind the couch. He had dark long hair and a full beard. His eyes were a dark purple under high arched eyebrows. October stood up and moved back away from the man.

"That's not the proper way to greet your Father, Octavia," he said. The couch flew out of the way and smashed against the door. October let out a scream of fear as she backed against the wall next to the TV. "Come now Octavia. You have nothing left here. Your precious Wyatt doesn't want you."

"Get away from me!" screamed October. She couldn't use her powers against him, she didn't remember how.

"He broke your heart my dear daughter," said Octavian approaching his daughter slowly. He reached his hand out to her cheek. "Let me hold you and take away the pain, then I'll kill him for hurting you."

"No," whined October. She jerked away from him and crashed into the TV. "Don't touch me!"

"Octavia," said Octavian harshly. "Let's not do this again. Haven't we learned that running doesn't do any good? I always find you. You have no way of fighting me!"

"Please leave me alone," screamed October.

There was a banging on her door.

"October?" yelled Wyatt's voice. "October are you alright?"

She looked at the door with fear.

"Oh look," said Octavian. "He's come back…maybe he does care. Shame, now I'll have to kill him."

"No!" screamed October cutting Octavian off as he headed for the door. He shoved her aside and threw the couch away from the door with his mind. Wyatt busted opened the door and barged into the small apartment looking around with anger in his eyes. October jumped up off the ground and kicked her Father over the head from behind. Octavian fell over and glared at her harshly. He stood up and headed for her.

"It's not nice to kick Octavia," he said grabbing her arm. He looked at Wyatt with a harsh glare. A dagger appeared in his hand. Wyatt reacted fast and threw Octavian against the wall. October went with him and crashed against the wall.

"October," said Wyatt quickly with panic. He moved forward and called the dagger from October's father's hand to him. The dagger remained in Octavian's hand however. Wyatt pulled October to her feet. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she whispered.

Suddenly the pair was thrown from each other. October landed harmlessly on the bed, but Wyatt smacked against he kitchen counter, knocking open the cupboards. Dishes fell down on top of him. Octavian picked up the dagger and prepared to through it across the room at Wyatt's chest.

"No!" screamed October running across the room. She let out a gasp as the knife stabbed her side harshly. She collapsed to the floor in front of Wyatt.

"No," whispered Octavian with panic and frustration. He stepped forward to reach for October but Wyatt grabbed her body first and orbed out of the destroyed apartment.

"No!" screamed Octavian loudly. He shimmered out of the apartment before management arrived.

"Wyatt!" screamed Piper throwing a tray of hot cookies up in the air in shock. The tray clashed against the kitchen floor harshly and cookies went rolling all over the place. Wyatt lay on the ground nearly unconscious with October in his arms on top of him. Piper rushed to her bloody son and his girl friend. "Oh no."

"Piper are you okay?" asked Leo walking into the kitchen. "Wyatt?"

"Quick," said Piper. "Go get Preston. Wyatt can't heal October, he's unconscious."

Leo disappeared from the kitchen quickly. Piper moved October's body off of Wyatt's. His eyes fluttered open and closed again, his head slumped on his shoulder and his breath slowed.

"Preston!" screamed Piper's scared voice. "Preston Michelle Halliwell get in here now!"

"I'm right here Mom," said a young girl of about seventeen walking into the kitchen. She saw her older brother leaning against the fridge and rushed to him. "What the hell?"

"Just heal," said Piper pointing at Wyatt.

Preston raised her hands over Wyatt's head which was cut open from the shattered glass that had fallen on him. The blood ran back into his body and the cuts closed themselves.

"His back too," said Piper seeing a large blood pool forming on the kitchen floor.

"Oh hell," said Preston looking at her brother's back. There was a large gash across it. She healed it quickly and looked at Wyatt. His eyes opened and he inhaled a shocking breath.

"October," he said moving to his knees in front of her. He wiped a quick tear away from his cheek and pulled the knife out of her side slowly. Blood poured from the wound onto the kitchen floor. Wyatt held his hands over October, they glowed gold and her blood began to go back into her body. Then, her flesh began to burn and turn red. Wyatt pulled his hands away in shock and jumped back at the burning sensation. October's eyes remained close, her breathing was non-existent. The stab wound was covered in large red bumps and looked seriously infected.

"Wyatt," whispered Leo over his son. "You can't heal demons."

"No," said Wyatt lifting October's head to his. "No." He put her back down and began to give her CPR. "No, you're stronger then this October."

"Wyatt," said Piper. "She's gone."

"NO!" screamed Wyatt holding his hands over her again. They turned bright red and shocked him. He jumped back against the fridge in pain.

"You've been dating a demon?" asked Preston. She let out a slow whistle.

"Preston," snapped Piper. "Get out of here."

Wyatt was holding October close to him. He kissed her lips softly, they were still warm. He was sobbing and rocking back and forth. Her body suddenly grew very hot causing him to pull away and look at her. The stab wound on her side began to turn flesh color and the bumps disappeared. There was a bright white scar where the knife had entered her. Wyatt looked at her in shock. She took a gasping breath and her eyes opened.

"October," he whispered lifting her up slowly. He smiled at her. "God, I thought I'd lost you."

"Wyatt," she whispered confused.

"Shh," he said covering her lips. He kissed her passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too," October said clutching his body close to hers. She sobbed on his chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Wyatt kissed her forehead and held her close to him afraid to let her go.

"Wyatt," said Leo softly.

"You have some explaining to do young man," said Piper standing up.

Wyatt smiled at his parents and nodded.

Once everyone had calmed down and was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea Wyatt explained that October had told him she was half demon and he had left. He returned because he had heard her screaming and her Father was attacking her.

"Your Father?" said Piper with raised eyebrows.

"He's a very powerful demon," whispered October with a nod of her head. "I used to work with him."

"But you had a stroke of conscious?" said Piper with higher eyebrows.

October could read that Piper didn't believe her, or trust her now.

"You could say that," said October. "I haven't used my powers for nearly seventy five years now. But my Father has been chasing me since I gave up evil."

"I don't think you can just give up evil," said Piper stubbornly.

"Some can," whispered October. "I'm half human, I'm a weaker demon then most. I could give it up easily if I tried hard enough."

"He wants you back? Your Father I mean," asked Leo.

"Yes," whispered October. "He's very strong alone, but we were stronger together. I think he knows that if I still practiced my powers I could easily kill him."

"Why didn't you?"

"He never gave me a reason to," she whispered. "Until now. And killing my Father would truly make me evil forever. I don't want that. Besides, it's been so long since I've used my powers that I don't know how to use them well enough to kill him."

Piper nodded her head.

"Just our luck," she said. "Well we'll have to get rid of him. Or should I leave you and your siblings to this?" she asked Wyatt. Wyatt looked at her.

"I don't know," he whispered. "Octavian is the demon who attacked Phiona and Preston a few months ago. I wish I had looked into it more closely. Maybe I could have stopped him two months ago before he found you." He was looking at October with deep studying eyes. He pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. He looked back at his Mother. "He's very powerful and there's no vanquishing spell or potion in the Book. Phiona and I found lots on him. He's practically unstoppable with so many witch powers."

"There's a way to stop him," said Piper. "And we'll find it."

"Octavian has been around so long that he began to collect the powers of his victims with the Corripio Dagger," said October. "Originally he could only self heal and throw fireballs."

"So he's an upper level demon," said Piper.

"I said he was powerful," October said taking a sip of her tea.

Piper nodded.

"Well you can stay here," said Piper standing up. "For now anyways. It will be safer."

October looked uneasy.

"I appreciate all that you've done for me," she said. "But I should just go. There's no point, nothing can kill him, only I can."

"You're not leaving here," said Wyatt.

"Wyatt," said October with stress. "You don't understand or know how he works. He'll find me, he'll find you. If he hurts you or any of your family I'll never forgive myself. He almost just killed you an hour ago. I'm leaving."

"No," Wyatt said sternly. "You're not. I love you October and I'm going to help you fight this demon, Father or not."

October shook her head and looked away.

"Fine," she whispered. "I will not fight you."

Leo and Piper looked at each other and then back at the young couple.

"Why don't you take October upstairs," said Leo. "You look like you both could use some rest."

Wyatt nodded and stood up. October stood up also and allowed him to take her hand, he lead her out of the kitchen and threw the dinning room to the staircase. They walked up them slowly saying nothing to each other. Once Wyatt had closed the bedroom door he looked at October lovingly.

"You can wear one of my tee shirts," he said. "To sleep in, I mean."

October nodded.

"Alright," she said falling on the bed. "If my Father hadn't attacked me, would you have come back?"

"I imagine in time I would have," said Wyatt opening his drawer and pulling out a tee shirt for October. He handed it to her. She sat up and began to undress. "I realized I loved you when I heard you scream…if you hadn't screamed it would have just taken me a little longer to realize it. And I love you October. I don't want to lose you."

October smiled at him and nodded her head. He came to her and stood in front of her as she sat on the bed. He bent his head down and kissed her lips gently, then her shoulders. October smiled and hugged him around the waist.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Wyatt smiled and kissed the top of her head. They both changed into their pajamas, Wyatt into just his boxers and October into his tee shirt and her underwear, and then crawled under the covers together. Wyatt held October's body against his and kissed her good night. They rested peacefully together, falling asleep almost instantly. For the first time in many months, October slept the whole night through with out any nightmares disturbing her sleep.


	5. Dinner With The Halliwell Family

"She's a demon?" whispered Wyatt's Aunt Phoebe. "How can we trust her?"

"I trust Wyatt," said Piper in return as she poured two glasses of coffee. She picked one up and handed it to Phoebe then started to drink the other herself. "And I saw that knife sticking out of her, Wyatt was damaged too. I may not trust her completely, but I trust her enough to let her sleep in my house."

"But what if she turns out to be like Cole?"

Piper glared at her sister.

"She says she hasn't used her powers in seventy five years," said Piper.

"Good morning," said Wyatt coming into the room.

"How much did you hear?" asked Phoebe.

"All of it."

"I'm sorry," she said hugging her nephew. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't Aunt Phoebe," said Wyatt with a small laugh. "I love October. It hurts when she's not there. I almost died last night because I thought she was gone…"

"Yes," said Phoebe. "I can tell." She smiled and went back to her coffee.

"Is October awake?" asked Piper.

"She's in the shower," said Wyatt opening the fridge. He pulled out some eggs and sausage, orange juice, and milk.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast."

"What happened to the bowl of cereal you usually have in the morning?"

"I'm making it for October," said Wyatt. "She prefers sausage to bacon and pancakes to eggs, but I prefer bacon over sausage and eggs over pancakes. Ironic how that works."

"So you're making them both?" asked Piper with raised eyebrows.

"Her Father just tried to kill her," said Wyatt coolly.

"Woah," said Phoebe jumping off of her chair and grabbing her heart. She looked at Wyatt and then the door. "You must be October."

Wyatt and Piper looked at the doorway of the kitchen. October stood in it. She was staring at Phoebe surprised.

"I can feel the love you have for Wyatt," said Phoebe explaining herself. "I can feel that you love him very much."

October smiled and blushed slightly.

"Good morning," said Wyatt.

"Hello," said October across the kitchen with a large smile. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking you breakfast," he said lightly.

"Thank you," October whispered still smiling.

"That's my Aunt Phoebe," said Wyatt.

October nodded.

"I read your column every now and then," said October shaking Phoebe's hand. "It's very well written. You must be empathic, that would explain why you can read your writers so well."

Phoebe smiled.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "It is. Speaking of my column, I have to get to work to write it or else Elisa will have my neck."

"Thanks for stopping by," said Piper. "We'll see you and the rest of the family at dinner?"

"Dinner?" said Phoebe confused.

"Dinner," said Piper slowly. "Tonight, six o'clock. We've been planning it for ages because we haven't all been together in awhile."

"Oh right," said Phoebe. "That dinner. Right. We might be a little late."

Piper nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course you will," she said lightly.

"See you guys tonight," said Phoebe grabbing her car keys and leaving quickly. Piper waved as her sister left the house. She then looked at her son as he kissed October's cheek gently. October took his cooking spoon from him and began to cook the eggs as he cooked the pancakes. Piper smiled slightly.

"When you two are done eating," she said. "I would like you to start writing down everything you know about Octavian's powers and his history. We're going to need to know as much about him so we can write a good spell and make a good potion to get rid of him."

Wyatt nodded.

"We'll work on it," said Wyatt.

"And October," said Piper. "I don't expect you at the club today. If you show up I'll fire you."

"Alright," said October with a smile. She grabbed a clean plate off the counter and put the eggs on it. "Do you want cheese on your eggs Wyatt?"

"Yes please," he said. October moved to the fridge and looked around. She found the cheese easily and put some on the eggs. "Thank you." She threw him the bag of cheese, he caught it and put in back in the fridge.

"You're eggs are done," she said.

"I'm almost done with your pancakes," he said. "The sausage is done though."

"Do you want any?" asked October.

"Sure," he said. "Just one though."

"Alright."

"You two are worse then an old married couple," said Piper rolling her eyes. "Your Father is already at magic school. I'll be at the club if anything comes up."

"Bye Mom," said Wyatt as she left.

"Bye Piper," said October.

Piper waved as she left the house.

"I don't believe I've kissed you today," said Wyatt as they sat down to breakfast.

"Yes you have," said October sitting down and starting to eat. She smiled at Wyatt who looked at her confused. "You thought I was still asleep."

He smiled.

"Damn," he said and began to eat.

When they were finished they did the dishes together and made their way out of the kitchen. Wyatt led October upstairs to the attic. When they entered October looked around amazed. Her eyes fell on a large green book on the far side of the room.

"So, this is the infamous Book of Shadows," she said leaning over it. She put her hand out and touched it.

"You can touch it," said Wyatt with a smile.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes," Wyatt said nodding his head. "Evil can't touch the book."

October smiled.

"Is my Father even in here?"

"Yes. He attacked my sister and cousin when we first met two months ago. We never got around to vanquishing him because we couldn't find him," said Wyatt standing next to her. He opened the book and began to flip threw it. After many pages of a variety of demons they came to a page with tiny writing on it. Octavian's name was written at the top and there was no picture. Wyatt began to read over it quickly. "Your birth name Octavia, right?"

"Yes," said October looking at the Book more closely.

"You're in here," said Wyatt. He sighed with disappointment. "I wish I had thought of this before. Maybe we could have gotten rid of him faster."

"There's no vanquish potion," said October. "This is wrong," she added pointing to a line in the writing.

"What?" he asked confused. "The Book is never wrong."

"Well," said October. "Telepathy and the ability to enter people's minds wasn't Octavian's original power. I've told you already it was self healing. He learned from an evil witch doctor that used mind control. My Father is nearly five hundred years old, he's learned how to steal witches powers when he kills them too. And he's killed a lot of them."

"Self healing isn't a demonic power though," said Wyatt.

"No, it's not. Supposedly, my earliest ancestor was a witch who had two sons with a demon. The powers were divided between the sons, one being more demonic and one being a witch."

"What happened to them?"

"The demonic son killed the witch."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows.

"Since then my line has been demonic," said October.

"What were the active powers of this witch, the mother I mean?"

"Self healing," said October. "Everyone in her line has carried that power. I suppose that it's something that will always be in me. I haven't been seriously injured like that since before I became passive."

"What were your active powers?" asked Wyatt leaning over the book.

October was silent for a few moments.

"I can't remember," she whispered. "Let me think about it for a few moments."

"I'm thinking," he said as she thought. "That we could make a potion to imitate your powers, and use it to kill Octavian. You said that you were probably the only thing strong enough to kill him, but you don't want to become evil."

"So the potions would be like me killing him," October nodded. "I think it's a brilliant idea. But do you think it will really work?"

"I don't see why not."

"Oh," said October with a smile. "I remember now. I can conjure things, and I'm telepathic, but that power is limited because…"

"Because what?"

"Because my Father never finished teaching me how to use it properly," said October quietly.

Wyatt nodded his head and wrapped his arm around October. He kissed her forehead then rested his chin on her head.

"I can also throw fireballs," said October. "An upper level demon trait."

Wyatt nodded his head.

"When do you think he's going to come after you again?" asked Wyatt.

"He knows who you are," whispered October. "So I can imagine it won't be very long until he comes here for me."

Wyatt saw the fear in October's eyes as she spoke about her Father. He lifted her chin and looked in her purple eyes more closely. The look on his face was very seriously, and he hoped that his seriousness would convince her that she was safe. He hoped it would make her fears go away.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you October," he whispered. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," she whispered. She kissed him slowly and deeply.

He smiled at her when they pulled away.

"Mmm," he said. "I like that."

October giggled and kissed him again more slowly. Wyatt continued to kiss October's lips as he held her close. He moved down to her neck and nibbled a little.

She giggled and pulled away playfully.

"Wyatt," she said with a smile on her face. She bit her bottom lip as she stared at him. He took in a deep slow breath and kissed her again passionately.

"Let's just hope he doesn't attack tonight," whispered Wyatt.

"Now that you've said that he probably will," said October. She thought for a few moments. "What am I going to wear? All my clothes are still at my apartment…or what's left of it anyways. I wonder if there are any clothes left there."

"If not," said Wyatt. "Then I'll take you shopping and we can buy you some new clothes."

October smiled.

"Alright," she said. "I'll pay for lunch."

"Deal," Wyatt said and kissed her again.

October hung her new clothes on the opposite side of the closet from Wyatt's clothes. She smiled and smelled one of his shirts. It smelled like him, she liked his smell, it was comforting. October's clothes added a new style to the closet that had never been there before, not since Wyatt's Aunt Phoebe had lived in the room. Now the closet had brighter colors, sparkles and glittery patterns on its left side. October placed some new shoes and old ones that had been saved from her apartment under her new clothes.

"I think you should wear the white dress with the red flowers tonight," said Wyatt folding some of October's new underwear and putting them in a drawer.

"I was thinking about this yellow one," said October bringing it out of the closet. "Then I can wear the new brown sandals and my lace white boy shorts."

Wyatt looked at her.

"It's strapless," he said looking at the dress.

"I'd have to go braless," she whispered. "Or with that new strapless lace bra."

Wyatt pushed the drawer closed and came to her.

"I like the braless idea," he said. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, well maybe I should wear the white dress with red flowers," she said with a laugh. The white dress was cut like a tee shirt and she could very well wear a bra underneath it.

"No, I like this yellow one," he said kissing her neck. "It complements your hair and your eyes."

There was a loud crash from downstairs. It sounded like the grandfather clock was being shattered.

"Wyatt!" yelled Preston's voice.

There was another loud crash and some more screams.

Wyatt and October rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs quickly. A tall, green skinned demon was holding Preston by the throat against the wall. The demon's skin looked like snake skin, his eyes were yellow and darting around quickly. There was the body of a man October didn't recognize lying on the floor next to the shattered clock. A large infected green spot was spreading on his neck. The demon's snake like tongue came out of his mouth and tickled Preston's neck.

"You bastard," she hissed like a cat.

The demon smiled and smelled her with his tongue again. Preston kicked her legs, but the demon grabbed them with quick reflexes.

Wyatt swung his arm and the demon went flying away from Preston. Preston sunk to the floor slowly. October went to her while Wyatt moved to take care of the demon. October reached for Preston's hand. She jerked it away.

"No thank you," she snapped. "I've been touched by one demon enough today."

October looked shocked and took a step back.

"I think that was uncalled for."

"Not now Olivia," said Preston stepping forward to help Wyatt.

"October," she said under her breath as Preston moved away.

"October, get out of here," yelled Wyatt.

October went to the man lying on the floor and lifted him up. She put his arm around her neck and dragged him off into the kitchen.

Preston rushed into the kitchen quickly a few moments later, quickly followed by Wyatt. She leaned over the man and held her hands over his neck. Her hands glowed gold and the green on his neck began to disappear. Wyatt looked at October.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she said quietly.

The man sat up on the table and looked around.

"Did you vanquish him?"

"Yes," said Preston. "Didn't you Wyatt?"

"I seriously injured him," said Wyatt sadly. "But he'll probably be back. What was he?"

"I don't know," the man said rubbing his neck.

"My guess would be a Snake demon," said October.

Preston and the man looked at her.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the man.

"Wyatt's girlfriend," said Preston before October could answer. "She's a demon."

"Preston," Wyatt said sharply. "You don't understand any of it so close your wide open trap. Chris, this is October. She's living with us."

"A demon?"

"I have a name you know," said October bitterly.

"Sorry," said Chris.

"Chris is my younger brother," said Wyatt. "Will you two take care of the Snake demon? I have to take care of Octavian."

"Who's Octavian?" Chris asked.

"October's Father," Wyatt explained. "The guy who attacked this one," he pointed at Preston. "Two months ago when she was skipping and making that love potion. He's after October."

He wrapped his arm around October and glanced at the clock.

"Hell," he whispered. "It's already a quarter to six. Where's Mom?"

"Right here," said Piper walking into the house. "What's going on?"

"Come on Preston," said Chris getting off of the table. "We'd better go clean up the family room before everyone else gets here."

"Clean the family room?" Piper asked confused.

"A demon attacked," said Preston leaving. "No biggie."

"Right," said Piper stressed. "No biggie." She looked at Wyatt. "Did you vanquish him?"

"No," said Wyatt ashamed. "He got away before I could."

"Well did you figure out what he is?"

"He's a Snake demon," said October. "Fairly harmless unless his venom is in you for a long time. I think Preston healed Chris just in time."

"What happens if his venom is in you for too long?" Piper asked nervously.

"You turn into a Snake demon," said October. "It's how they reproduce basically."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Great."

"Don't worry about it Mom," said Wyatt. "Preston and Chris have it under control. And October and I think we've figured out a way to kill Octavian."

Piper was beginning to cook as she listened to her son talk.

"I think we need to make potions to act as October's active powers," said Wyatt.

"Then we use them on Octavian instead of me using my powers."

Piper nodded.

"It sounds like a good idea," said Piper. "Ask your Aunt Paige to help you make potions."

"I was thinking you would," said Wyatt. "You make better potions then Aunt Paige."

"I take offense to that," said a female voice.

Everyone turned to see a pale short woman walking into the kitchen from the dinning room. She smiled with lips glazed in bright red lipstick. Her hair was dark chestnut brown and she wore an emerald green top that complemented her skin tone very nicely.

"Oh, Aunt Paige," said Wyatt coming forward and hugging her. "I'm sorry."

"I know my dear, I know," said Paige. "And I admit your Mother is a better cook then I am, when it comes to meals and potions."

"Haha, funny Paige," said Piper.

"Ah, who is this?" asked Paige drawing attention to October.

"This is my girlfriend October," said Wyatt. "This is my Aunt Paige."

"Wonderful to meet you," said October shaking Paige's hand. She looked at Wyatt. "I'm going to get changed. I've been walking around in these clothes since last night. Excuse me."

She left the kitchen quickly and avoided the people that were gathered in the family room. When she was in the bedroom she began to change. She put on the white laced boy short underwear and then pulled on her new yellow dress. It was thin and sexy. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she tied her hair in a half ponytail. She slipped on her new sandals then left the bedroom slowly.

"October," said a voice behind her as she stepped down the stairs. She turned quickly to see Wyatt behind her. She released a sigh and touched her neck.

"You startled me," said October.

"Sorry," whispered Wyatt coming to her. He kissed her forehead gently then bent his head down to her ear. "You look amazing."

October smiled.

"Thank you."

She bit her bottom lip at his complement causing him to smile broadly.

"Oh," he whispered. "If my whole family wasn't here and we weren't about to have dinner…"

"What?" asked October with a large smile.

"Well, I'd take you back up stairs," said Wyatt kissing her again. "Come on, it's time to meet my family."

"Alright," said October nervously. "I hope you're suppressing your feelings of desire."

"I'm trying to," he said as they walked down the stairs. "Especially because I know my Aunt Phoebe will feel them if she sees me."

"Does she feel everyone she sees?"

"She usually does it to bug me," said Wyatt gripping October's hand.

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be," he said. "They'll love you."

"Your sister hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Greatly dislikes then."

"Well she's got a boot up her ass about something anyways," said Wyatt. "Probably Danny Prada."

"Who's he?"

"Her boyfriend," he said with a smile. "Well, about to be boyfriend…I'm not really sure. Don't really care either."

October laughed.

"I have six cousins October," said Wyatt. "And only one of them is a boy. My Aunt Paige and her husband Uncle Henry have twin girls Poppy and Penny, then a son Henry Jr. My Aunt Phoebe is married to Uncle Coup and they have three daughters: Phonia, Prudence, and Penelope. Prudence goes by Prue and Penelope goes by Pen. Oh, and my Grandpa is supposed to be here too."

"Oh wow," whispered October. "So many names."

Wyatt smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he said kissing her head. "Just remember that Pen is the youngest. She's thirteen."

"Alright," said October nodding her head. She played with her hair and smiled at Wyatt. "I'm ready."

"Okay," he said. He took her hand and led her into the dinning room where everyone was sitting down to dinner. October smiled and swallowed hard as she looked at all the people over the age of twelve. They were all smiling and happily talking to each other.

"Everyone," called Wyatt over the noise being made. "Please, I want to introduce my girlfriend October."

"Hi October," said Phonia with a wave.

October smiled and waved back.

"Going around the table," said Wyatt pointing. "My Dad, Chris, Preston, Phonia, Penny, Prue, Grandpa, Uncle Coup and Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry, Pen, Henry, Poppy, and my Mom."

"Hello everyone," said October with a small wave. She looked a little over whelmed.

"Come sit down October," said Piper patting the seat next to her. October sat down next to Piper and Poppy. Wyatt sat across from her with a large smile.

This is part of the strategy, thought October; he wants to see how well I get along with his family. She smiled and started chatting with Poppy threw dinner.

"So what do you do October?" asked Phoebe across the table.

"I'm a student right now," said October. "But I'm working at the Club when I get the time."

"Which isn't often," said Piper with a smile. October laughed.

"What are you studying?" Coup asked wrapping his arm around Phoebe.

"I'm studying English, Sociology, and Psychology," said October.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Paige interested.

"Well either become a teacher or a social worker," October sipped her wine. "I'm not really sure yet."

Paige smiled. "I was a social worker for awhile. I quit though to be a full time witch."

"Which only lasted like a year," said Piper.

Paige smiled and laughed. "Then I became a temp."

October nodded.

"Then she quit that too," said Phoebe.

"And became a Good Samaritan," said Henry kissing Paige's cheek. "That's how we met."

October nodded and smiled.

"Are you a junior at the University?" asked Phoebe.

"No," said October. "I'm a freshmen, I've just started late. When I earned my high school education women didn't go to college."

A lot of eyebrows rose around the table. October frowned.

"October is an ex-demon," said Wyatt coolly finishing his beer.

Preston laughed lightly.

"Last time I checked she still was."

"Preston," said Leo softly. "That was rude."

Preston didn't say anything to her Father or October.

"How old are you exactly?"

"About two hundred and seventy I think," said October. "Usually I tell people I'm twenty one."

"Well," said Piper after it had been quiet for awhile. She stood up and picked up a few empty plates. "I'm going to start cleaning up. Anyone want to help?"

There were moans and groans around the table. A few of the cousins got up and left the table, others remained where they were.

"I'll help you," said October.

"Thanks," said Piper as October stood up and helped her.

Preston brought in the last dish and left it on the counter with out saying anything to her Mother or October.

"I'm sorry," said Piper once Preston had left.

"For what?" October asked rinsing and drying a dish.

"For Preston," said Piper washing dishes. "She's being so rude."

"Don't worry about it," said October. "She's scared for her older brother. Not only am I his girlfriend who could easily hurt him, I'm a demon. I don't blame her for not liking me."

Piper looked at October for a few moments.

"You're a very special person October," said Piper. "Thanks again for helping with the dishes."

"Don't worry about it," said October. "I want to help around the house, especially because I'm living here now."

Piper nodded.

"I appreciate it," she said with a small laugh.

"That really hurts Octavia," said a deep voice.

October turned around quickly dropping her towel on the counter. Piper was next to her. She saw the demon and quickly threw her hands in the air hoping to freeze him. Octavian froze for a few seconds, but unfroze fast. Piper stepped in front of October defensively.

"That's a really neat power," said Octavian. "I'll take it from you once I've killed you."

"Like hell you will," said Piper throwing her hands again. There was an explosion on Octavian's right arm. He grabbed it in pain but laughed.

"I like that one too," he said. "Just give me my daughter."

"How 'bout no," said Piper throwing her hands yet again to blow Octavian up. Octavian held up his hand as if he were holding someone by the throat. Piper's hands jumped to her neck as she began to choke and gag.

"No!" yelled October. "Daddy leave her alone!"

"Come with me Octavia and perhaps I will," hissed Octavian.

Piper fell to the floor gripping at her throat.

"Piper!" screamed October.

Wyatt and Chris came rushing into the kitchen.

"You again!" snapped Octavian at Wyatt. He raised his other arm and the brother's went flying back into the dinning room.

October kicked her Father's hand done, letting Piper breathe again. She kicked Octavian over the head sending him to the floor. She ran to Piper and helped her up. They ran for the dinning room. October felt someone grab her ankles and she fell to the ground, then she was dragged back into the kitchen by Octavian's mind powers. Wyatt came running into the kitchen. He threw Octavian against the kitchen table causing him to break it and collapse on the floor. He threw Octavian again.

"Get out of here October!" yelled Wyatt.

Octavian raised his hand and began to choke Wyatt like he had Piper.

"Do you really want to do that Octavia?" asked Octavian in a cooing voice. "I could break his neck right now."

"NO!" screamed October. "Please, leave him alone. I'll do anything."

"Come with me," said Octavian holding out his other hand for his daughter to take.

Wyatt struggled as he fell to his knees. He gave October a piercing stare. October looked at him with desperate eyes.

"I have nothing else to do," she whispered.

Paige came rushing into the kitchen.

"Wyatt!" she called. Wyatt orbed out of the kitchen and Paige stayed put. "Knives!"

October ducked down as the knives that were lying on the kitchen counter came flying at her and Octavian. Octavian reflected them and sent them flying at Paige who too ducked.

"So you too want to die," said Octavian. A flying star appeared in his hand and he threw it at Paige who didn't recover in time. The star stabbed her in the chest forcefully and she fell backwards.

"You son of a bitch!" screamed October jumping up.

"Aunt Paige!" cried Preston coming into the kitchen. She bent over her Aunt and pulled out the star. She healed Paige quickly.

"You too," sighed Octavian. "How many of you are there?"

He threw another star at Preston who blocked it. The star went flying back to Octavian. It stabbed his arm as he covered his face. He pulled it out and watched as his arm self healed. A fireball appeared in his hand. He threw it at Preston and Paige.

"Fireball!" yelled Paige. The fireball flew back at Octavian.

"This is getting old," said Octavian with a sigh of boredom. A Dark Lighter's bow appeared in his hand. He shot two arrows. One hit Preston and the other hit Paige.

October took a step back in fear and anger. She moved to Preston and tried to drag her out of the kitchen quickly.

"Piper!" she yelled.

"No," said Octavian. "I don't think so daughter."

He waved his hand and October came flying across the room. She stopped in the air in front of him. He placed her on the ground softly and held her firmly with his mind.

"It's time to come home with me Octavia," said Octavian.

October spat on his face.

"That shows you how I feel."

Octavian slapped her across the face.

"How happy I was to sense that you were alive," he whispered. "I've been risking my life to save you and bring you back."

"Save me?" hissed October. "The only thing I have to be saved from is you!"

She kicked him harshly in the groin and then punched him in the nose. There was a loud crack as his nose broke. She knocked him over the head as he fell to his knees. He self healed quickly though and was able to grab her ankle before she kicked him again.

"Octavia!"

"My name is October!" she yelled. A knife appeared in each of her hands and she stabbed Octavian on either side of the stomach. He shoved her away and pulled the blades from his sides. He threw them at her, catching both of her hands at the palms, and hooking them into the counter wall behind her. October screamed in pain. Octavian stood up and slapped her across the face to stop her from screaming.

"I see I have enraged you enough for your conjuring power to return," he whispered. "The second step has been achieved. You were injured before and self healed; now you have conjured, soon you will be using your mind to the best of your abilities, and then your fireballs will appear at your command. You're coming along nicely Octavia."

October sighed in pain.

"Go away," she whispered desperately.

Octavian yelled a hearty laugh and rubbed his daughter's cheek.

"I'm not going to just go away Octavia," he whispered.

"Get the hell out of my house," said Piper.

October looked at Piper as she stood next to the door of the kitchen with her two sisters next to her.

"Great magic hear our plea," the three said together. "Rid this evil from our home, so we can no longer see, Octavian the evil, the lowly and weak; Octavian the unwelcome we no longer seek."

"NOOOO!" screamed Octavian as he went flying from the house. The kitchen door slammed and locked once he was out. October gasped in pain. She didn't want to look at her bloody hands. Wyatt shoved threw his Aunts and Mother.

"October," he whispered kneeling in front of her. He stared at her in shock and horror. She looked like she was being crucified. He reached out with hesitation.

"Just pull them out," she whispered. "And fast."

Wyatt sat back a bit and raised his hand, he swung it back and the knives flew from October's palms. She screamed in pain and dropped her hands to her side crying.

"Baby," Wyatt said taking her into his arms holding her. He glanced at her hands and saw them healing themselves. October continued to cry on his shoulder. "It's over. He's gone."

"I know," she sobbed. She looked up at Wyatt and wiped her cheeks. "My dress is ruined." She hiccupped and laughed softly. Wyatt smiled and brushed her tears away, kissing her forehead.

"I'm concerned October," said Piper crossing her arms.

"As am I," said October whipping her face. "My powers are channeled threw my anger. He makes me angrier causing me to use my powers."

"I saw you conjure those knives," said Paige. "You had some skill with them too."

"Hence why I'm concerned," said Piper.

October leaned her head against the counter wall.

"I don't know what to do," she whispered.

Wyatt laid down next to October and kissed her shoulder. She jerked her shoulder away from his soft lips and moved away a little on the bed. Wyatt sat up on his elbow and stared at her. He touched her side softly. She pushed his hand away.

"October."

"Please don't Wyatt," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" she said sitting up and looking at him. "How can you ask me that?"

He stared at her for a few moments. His hand grazed against her cheek softly and brushed her hair.

"It's going to be okay," he started.

"No," she snapped pushing his hand away. "It's not going to be okay. He's going to end up killing someone. He's come so close already."

"This kind of thing happens everyday to my family," said Wyatt. "It's okay. We'll fix this."

"Wyatt," sighed October looking away. "I don't think your potions are going to work. I have to kill my Father."

"Don't say things like that October," Wyatt held her face in his hands and looked at her sternly. "You're not alone in this. Let me help you."

"No," she whispered. "I'm very alone. I know you're there Wyatt but I'm still alone. I have to do this on my own. He's after me and I'm the only one who can kill him." She was silent for a few moments. "We can set a trap for him, make him think I'm going with him willingly."

Wyatt said nothing. He kissed her firmly on the lips. He knew she had made up her mind and there was no changing it. Wyatt continued to kiss October passionately. His hand brushed along her curvy frame, massaging down to her lower back. His lips wandered down to her neck and shoulders.

"Wyatt," whispered October softly.

"Shh," Wyatt said in reply. He kissed her delicately on the lips. He looked her in the eyes and pulled off his shirt. October smiled and bit her bottom lip with anticipation. Wyatt smiled broadly and pulled her body down on top of his. He held her against him with a tender strength that made her feel safe and wanted. As they stripped each other, their hands groped, their lips kisses, and their bodies melded. October fell into Wyatt's arms and clung to him with all of her might, passion and desire as he held her with all of his love and strength.

October gasped and sat up on Wyatt; she arched her back and tilted her head back. Wyatt sat up and kissed her arched neck. His arms were wrapped around her as they moved together in one single motion to the rhythm of their hearts pumping together. Everything about their love was in time together; their hearts fluttered and beat, their bodies moved as one, and their hands clung to the other's desperate never to let go.

"I love you," he whispered as he took deep breathes.

"I love you," she said to him with a sharp in take of breath. "Wyatt," she sighed and bit down on his shoulder, then moaned loudly as an orgasm took her body and she quivered.

Wyatt pressed her body closer against his, holding her more firmly, and kissed her lips to drink the love from her mouth. His body quivered as he released himself into her and they both sighed together with complete ecstasy.

When her body pulsed and relaxed against his she was gasping with pleasure. She smiled at him with her gorgeous purple eyes. They said everything that he wanted to hear. She loved him; he could see it all in her eyes. He smiled at her and laid her on her back on the bed. He lowered his body on hers and rested his head on her breast. They lay together, naked and in love as exhaustion and sleep took their entangled bodies.


	6. A FatherDaughter Fight

The next morning Wyatt came into the bedroom, freshly showered, and smiled at October who was lying in the bed with her eyes open. She smiled at him and sat up stretching.

"Good morning," he said kissing her forehead.

"Good morning," she said with a guilty smile on her face. His smile matched hers and he kissed her lips. He began to wrap her in his arms, pulling her naked body against his wet one. She laughed and pushed him away.

"Wyatt, you're all wet," she said pulling the sheet over her body and laying back down.

"I am not," he said. He leaned over her and kissed her neck. "I thought you would be…"

"Wyatt!" she said with another giggle. She pushed him away. "Go get dressed you scoundrel."

Wyatt laughed at what she had called him. He stood up straight and headed for the closet.

"A very handsome scoundrel," he said as he walked.

"Yea," she said looking at him. "And full of yourself too."

He laughed and shook his head, disappearing into the closet.

October stretched out on the bed as Wyatt got dressed and thought about everything that had happened last night; the good and the bad. The bad of course was her Father crucifying her to the kitchen counter, and the good was the sex. She giggled as she thought about it and bit her bottom lip. Wyatt stuck his head out of the closet and looked at her.

"What are you giggling about?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said with a charming smile. He rolled his eyes and went back into the closet. He emerged pulling a red tee shirt on over his wife beater. October smiled at how handsome he was.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she whispered getting out of the bed. She went to the dresser and pulled out some underwear then went into the closet. As she pulled on her underwear Wyatt came into the closet. She looked at him and saw an odd look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he whispered.

She stared at him as she put on her bra. "Nothing?" she repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, something," he said.

"Wow…I really had to twist your wrist there," she said with a smile. She turned to the closet and pulled a tank top off a hanger. She listened to Wyatt speak as she pulled the shirt on over her head.

"I thought about what you said last night," he said. "About setting a trap for Octavian."

"And?"

"And I think it's a good idea," he said. "But I think we should still try and make those potions to imitate your powers."

She turned to him and leaned against the wall of the closet.

"I'm beginning to doubt if they'll work."

"Well, we don't have any other plan," he said. "And I'm _not_ letting you kill him and risk becoming evil. Hell, if the potions don't work I can throw one of my energy balls at him."

She looked at him surprised.

"Your energy balls?" her eyebrows were raised.

"Yea," he said.

"You can throw energy balls?"

"Yea," he said again with a nod. "I'm just that powerful."

She looked at him concerned.

"Have you always been able to do that?"

"Yea, once I hit puberty anyways," he said with a small smile. "Scared everyone to death when I could do it."

"Wyatt," said October slowly as she put her hands on her chest. "Energy balls are a demonic power."

"I know," he whispered. "But my Father has reassured me that I'm not evil, or becoming evil. I'm just very powerful."

"Why can't Chris or Preston throw energy balls?"

Wyatt shrugged.

"I think you're straying from the subject at hand," he whispered turning away.

"I'm just concerned," she said grabbing a pair of shorts and following him out of the closet. She stood in the room and pulled them on as Wyatt sat on the bed.

"I'm concerned for you," he whispered. "That's why I want to try and use these potions before you go barging into using your powers."

"My powers are tied to my emotions," she said coming to him. She stood in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Octavian does his best to upset me and I end up using my powers."

"Maybe we can put an emotion control spell on you," he whispered.

"Wyatt I wouldn't feel anything then," she said.

Wyatt nodded.

"Well, let's make the potions and then we can summon Octavian here," he said. "We'll need a power of three spell to bring him here no doubt."

October looked a little uneasy, but she nodded her head.

"Alright," she whispered. "Let's make the potions."

Wyatt and October found Piper in the kitchen when they went downstairs a few minutes later. She smiled at them and stirred a pot that was simmering on the stove. The smell of the kitchen was of something vile, causing Wyatt and October to gag.

"Mom," said Wyatt plugging his nose. "What are you cooking?"

"A vanquishing potion," she said.

"For what?" asked October.

"The snake demons," she said. "Your brother asked me to do it this morning before he ran off to class. The little stinker. He insists that he'll be able to vanquish them himself he just didn't have time to make the potion because it had to sit for a day. He wants to get rid of those things fast."

Wyatt and October nodded.

"How much are you making?" she asked.

"Enough to kill the whole nest," Piper replied. October nodded. "What are you two up to today?"

"We need to make some potions to imitate October's powers," said Wyatt. "We need you, Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe to write a summon spell and then we need you to be back up for the trap we're setting for Octavian."

Piper looked at him for a few seconds and said nothing. She nodded her head, looked back at her pot and stirred it carefully.

"Call your Aunt Paige and ask her to come over to write the spell," said Piper. "You'll have to call Aunt Phoebe at work and beg her to come over."

Wyatt nodded and picked up a few potions ingredients.

"Well be in the attic," he said. Piper nodded.

Wyatt handed a few bottles and containers to October and then led her out of the kitchen to the attic. October looked at what was in her arms and frowned at the pigs' feet, feathers, and what looked like brains. She set the jars down on a table with a pot on it as Wyatt began to make a small fire under it.

Wyatt pulled out his cell phone and dialed his Aunt Paige. She agreed to come over in about fifteen minutes. Wyatt was relieved and dialed his phone again to get a hold of his Aunt Phoebe. He knew that she was going to be harder to convince.

"Hi Aunt Phoebe," he said into the phone. "Yea, I'm fine. No, it's nothing major. I just need your help with a summoning spell…and Aunt Paige's help…and Mom's. Alright. Thanks so much Aunt Phoebe."

October looked up at him from the jar of brains she was jiggling around. He took it from her and put it on the table.

"She's coming?" she asked.

"Yea," he said. "She's on her way."

"Wyatt I don't know if this is going to work," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean what are my powers? Conjuring, telepathy, self healing and fire balls. A potion that conjures something is going to be effective unless you use it to conjure a dagger and throw it at him."

He was looking at her.

"So I use the potions on myself and use the powers against him," he said.

"No," said October. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Wyatt asked with some frustration.

"Because Wyatt, you're vulnerable to evil," she said. "You can't do that. And you shouldn't be using your energy balls."

"Because I might turn evil?" he said crossing his arms over his chest and staring at her with angry eyes. "I'm not evil October."

"I know that Wyatt," she snapped. "But because you have this power it makes you vulnerable to becoming evil. It's not normal for a witch to throw energy balls, and if you used a power potion on yourself to kill my Father you'd be using even more evil power to kill him. That isn't going to just kill Octavian it's going to make you evil!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take!" he yelled. The room shook slightly at his out burst. October to a step back from him and put her hand to her neck. Wyatt looked at the table in front of him and leaned against it. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

October said nothing.

"I just can't lose you October," he said. "Octavian isn't going to wait or fight for you forever. He's going to get frustrated and kill you. If you won't be evil with him he'll just kill you so you're not good with me."

October went to him and touched his hand.

"He's not going to kill me Wyatt," she said. "I can take care of myself. And I know you would never let anything happen to me. But you have to understand that I can't let you die or risk becoming evil for me either."

Wyatt took her into his arms and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just, I'm scared. I've never seen someone so powerful and I'm afraid if we don't kill him he'll eventually take you."

"If he does," she whispered against his chest. "I know you will find me." She looked up at seriously. "Nothing can stop true love Wyatt, not even death. And what we have is true love Wyatt, I believe that with every thing that is in me."

He looked at her and kissed her deeply.

"I believe it too," he whispered in her ear. "That's why we have to make these potions."

"What if we just made a vanquishing potion," said Piper from the doorway. She walked into the attic acting like she had heard nothing, but really she had heard everything. "Paige suggested that we make a potion like the one made for Cole or the Source. We can test it on Octavian's blood."

"We don't have any of his blood," said Wyatt still holding October.

"Yes we do," said October from his arms. They looked at each other and Wyatt frowned. "His blood runs through my veins."

"Paige will be up in a second," said Piper. "But she said to get started with out her. She's the one who made the potions for Cole so she'll know what will be best to do."

Wyatt and Piper began to make a new potion. Just as they started, Paige came into the attic. She said hello to everyone and then began to make the potions with Piper. Wyatt came over to October who was sitting on a couch. He put his arm around her.

"If this doesn't work," she began.

"It will work," he said before she could finish. "Have faith October."

She nodded and closed her eyes, not saying anything else.

Phoebe arrived a little later. She walked into the attic as Paige and Piper put corks on three vials of potion.

"What's going on?" asked Phoebe putting down her purse.

"We made potions to vanquish Octavian," said Paige. "We need you to write a summoning spell."

"There isn't one in the book?" asked Phoebe going to the Book.

"No," said Wyatt.

"Alright," she said. "Paper and pen please?"

Wyatt got up and brought her some.

"Thanks," said Phoebe.

"October," said Piper. "We need some of your blood to test the potions."

October nodded. She walked over to the table and picked up a dagger. She cut her hand open with out a flinch and made sure that the dagger had enough blood on it. She held it out to Paige.

"Just put it on the floor," said Paige.

October put the dagger on the floor and looked at her hand, it was healed. She took a few steps back and stopped next to Wyatt. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"On three," Paige said to Piper. "One…two…three."

The two sisters threw the potion vials onto the dagger with October's blood and watched it explode into flames, leaving the floor scorched once it cleared. Piper coughed and waved smoke away from her face.

"Well that worked well," said Paige.

"That's how the potion worked when we tried to vanquish Cole," said Phoebe. "How do we know it's going to work?"

"It will work," said Paige with confidence.

"How can you be sure?" asked October.

"We'll find out," said Piper. "And Wyatt can take care of it if it doesn't."

October frowned but said nothing. She nodded and Wyatt wrapped his arm around her to reassure her. She rested her head on his chest.

"I'll just need a few more minutes for the spell," said Phoebe. "I need some coffee too."

"Alright," said Piper. "I'll go make some."

Piper looked at her watch.

"We have to have this done soon," she said. "I have to finish the snake demon potion before Chris gets home so he doesn't have a heart attack."

Paige laughed softly.

"I can work on it a little while you make the coffee," she said.

"I'll go downstairs to leave you two alone," said Phoebe following her sisters as they walked out.

Wyatt nodded. He looked at October when his family had gone and kissed her softly.

"I can tell you're nervous," he whispered in her ear.

"Of course I am," she said. "Octavian could very easily kill any of you. I think I should do this alone."

"That's not going to happen October," said Wyatt sternly. "So don't even try it."

"I just don't want you or your family to get hurt," she whispered into his chest. "Wyatt I'm afraid."

"Don't be," he said. "It will be okay."

"I have a gut feeling that says it's not going to be okay," she whispered.

"It will be," he said lifting her chin and looking at her. "Trust me." He kissed her deeply. "I love you."

"And I love you," she said kissing him again.

"I'll go get my Aunts and Mom," he said. "You stay here."

October nodded her head and sat down on the couch. Wyatt left the attic and made his way downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and looked at his family.

"You ready?" he asked. "I'm afraid October is going to lose her nerve if we don't do this soon. She's afraid that one of us is going to get hurt. So let's go."

"I finished the spell," said Phoebe putting down her cup of coffee. "Let's go."

The four left the kitchen and began to walk up the stairs to the attic.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Phoebe.

"No," whispered Wyatt. "But I have faith in October."

"How do you know this isn't a trap that her and her Father planned?" Paige asked.

Wyatt glared at her harshly.

"I love her," he whispered.

"Wyatt," said Phoebe stopping and looking at her nephew. "Love doesn't mean anything."

"Yes," said Wyatt. "It means everything. Nothing can stop true love, not even death. Love saved you and Cole."

"And then it destroyed everything we had."

Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," whispered Wyatt stopping at the stairs and looking at his Aunts. "I trust her with all my heart. I sleep next to her at night. I make her breakfast in the morning. Dammit I want to have kids with her! I love her and I'll do this by myself if you guys won't help me."

"We never said we weren't going to help you Wyatt," said Piper coming up behind them. She had a way of entering a conversation at its high point. "We're just offering our advice from our own experiences. Take it or leave it. I also have faith in October. Personally, I think any man or demon who can crucify his daughter to a kitchen counter should be vanquished, whether he is my son's girlfriend's Father or not. October is in the attic still?"

"Yes," said Wyatt continuing up the steps past his Aunt Phoebe.

"Wyatt," said Piper firmly as they walked into the attic. "If any Dark Lighter bows or weapons or anything appear you get out."

"Mom," sighed Wyatt.

"No, she's right Wyatt," said October getting up off the couch that was in the attic. "He'll be expecting you to be here waiting. I know he will." She rubbed her head as if she had a headache. She went to him and looked up at him. "He won't kill me, but if he hurts you…he might as well."

"How do you know he won't hurt you?" Piper asked crossing her arms and looking at the young couple in front of her. "He hurt you pretty bad in the kitchen the other night."

"He knew I would self heal," she whispered.

"So you're like to immortals fighting each other indefinitely?" asked Paige with raised eyebrows.

"I don't like to think of it like that," said October.

"Then how do you think of it?" asked Phoebe.

"I think he hasn't killed me yet," October said.

"If the potion doesn't work how are you going to muster up enough anger to kill him?" asked Piper carefully.

"I'll step in before that happens," said Wyatt.

October said nothing to him and looked at Piper.

"I'm going to think of the last seventy years that I've lost to him," she said.

She looked at Wyatt and kissed him quickly.

"It's time."

She moved away from Wyatt and closed her eyes, then looked at the Charmed Ones who stood together opposite her. She nodded her head and they looked at the piece of paper Phoebe had written on.

"Near or far," they said in unison. "Far and wide, bring the demon Octavian here to us, where he can't hide."

A dusty funnel cloud shot up from the floor of the attic. October took a step back and covered her eyes. Wyatt and the Charmed Ones were hiding behind the couch, waiting to throw the potions.

"Octavia," said a surprised Octavian. He dusted off his black jacket and looked at her with smiling eyes. "Why have you called me? Or should I say why have the witches called me?"

"I called you," said October.

"You don't need a witches spell to call me, my dear daughter," he said stepping forward. "We share blood, you simply have to think of me," he snapped his fingers. "And I'll come."

"I've forgotten how deep my magic goes," whispered October.

"And?"

"And I would like to remember."

Octavian stared at his daughter carefully. He lashed out quickly, faster then October had anticipated. He slapped her sharply knocking her to the floor then threw her against the wall with his mind powers. He pulled her back the same way. She lay at his feet staring up at him.

"Where are the witches October?" hissed Octavian. "Where's your precious witch? What's his name….Wyatt?"

"He's not here Octavian," said October jumping up feet first.

Octavian put his hand to his heart and took a step back.

"That hurts Octavia," he said. "Right here, at the heart."

"You don't have a heart," snapped October. "Demons can't love."

"Then what do you call your relationship with Wyatt?"

"I'm only half demon."

"Doesn't change that you still are a demon," said Octavian. "You get this damned stubbornness from your mortal Mother. She thought she was always right. Never saw what she didn't want to see. Take me for example," he said. "When that damned witch tried to save her and told her the truth about me she didn't believe a damn word out of his mouth."

"That was her problem," said October. "And I can promise you that Wyatt isn't mine. You are and I'm sick of you Daddy."

Octavian slapped her across the face forcefully causing her to fall over. October retaliated by kicking his feet out from under him. He threw her against a mirror that shattered. She collapsed to the floor with the broken glass, not moving. Octavian looked around the attic slowly. He swung his hand widely around causing boxes, shelves and the couch to go flying around.

The Charmed ones jumped up quickly when their hiding spot was discovered.

"Now!" yelled Paige. She and Piper threw their potions at Octavian. Octavian threw the potions out of the way with a wave of his hand. They smashed against the attic wall and poured onto the floor.

"Potions!" called Paige orbing the liquid to Octavian's body. The liquids splashed onto his body and he let out a scream of agony as flames light at his feet. Then there was a flash of light and an explosion. The Charmed Ones and Wyatt were knocked off their feet. When they looked back they gasped in shock. Octavian stood in the middle of the room still, a large scorch mark under his feet from the flames.

"Not a very good potion," he said with a wicked smile.

Piper threw her hands in the air, but Octavian was quicker. He threw her against the crowded book shelves and bureau. The bureau cracked and split under Piper's weight, she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Mom," said Wyatt moving to her quickly. He went to heal her.

"Oh no you don't," said Octavian conjuring a Dark lighter's bow in his hands.

"Paige, Wyatt get out of here!" shouted Phoebe levitating and kicking Octavian in the face. He went flying backwards and landed on the soft couch. Paige and Wyatt had disappeared.

"You miserable wench," hissed Octavian.

"Actually it's witch," said Paige reappearing. "Bow." The bow appeared in her hands she fired it at Octavian who vanished out of the way of the arrow. The arrow struck Phoebe in the stomach. She went falling backwards onto the ground.

"Phoebe!" yelled Paige running forward. She dropped the bow and didn't hear Octavian reappear behind her. "Oh no."

Octavian bent over and picked up the bow.

"Good bye witch," he said. He fired the bow and it stabbed Paige in the back. She slumped over Phoebe.

"No!" screamed Wyatt coming into the attic.

October's flesh healed and she sat up in the mess of glass. She looked around the attic with confusion. Octavian turned sharply to Wyatt's scream and fired another arrow. October jumped up in a flash and vanished, reappearing in front of Wyatt before he could blink. She grabbed onto him and disappeared again as the arrow zipped threw where he had stood. The pair appeared on the other side of the attic. Octavian turned to his daughter quickly with an evil grin on his face.

"October," whispered Wyatt shocked and afraid.

"Get your Mom and Aunts out of here," she said back turning to her Father. She heard Wyatt orb out. He reappeared next to Phoebe and Paige, orbed them out, reappeared next to Piper and orbed her out. October stepped forward towards her Father.

"Octavia," he said happily. "It's about time."

She stared at him with a harsh look in her eyes. A fireball appeared in her hand and she looked at it, then at Octavian.

"You intend to kill me?" he laughed loudly at the idea. "You can't kill me Octavia. I know you well enough to know that you don't want to be evil for the rest of your immortality. Killing me would make you evil _forever_."

"I think I can fight it off again," said October stepping over the broken glass and discharged books.

"But then you would be back in the same boat you are now," said Octavian. "In seventy more years."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take, if it gets rid of you."

October threw the fireball. Octavian reflected it back towards her and it hit her smack in the chest. There was a loud explosion, flames and smoke. Octavian took a step back in surprise and fear. He didn't want to kill his daughter; he needed her to claim the Underworld as his own. He cursed loudly and looked back at the smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared he gasped.

"Octavia," he hissed.

She smiled at him, not her usual charming smile, but an evil one. She threw two fireballs at him, one from each hand. Octavian screamed as he went up in flames. There was another loud explosion; Octavian didn't emerge from the smoke.

"Bastard," said October walking over the scorch mark on the carpet.

Wyatt appeared in the attic door.

"October," he said with concern.

October looked at him with surprise and a fireball appeared in her hand. She was glaring harshly. Wyatt didn't recognize the look in her eye. It was foreign, evil, and murderess.

"October," he whispered taking a few steps forward cautiously. "This isn't you. Put the fireball away."

She was staring at Wyatt, studying him, deciding if she should kill him or not. Wyatt continued forward.

"October," he said reaching out to her.

She threw the fireball. Wyatt jumped down, diving to the other side of the attic with a perfected summer salt. October turned and threw two more fireballs at him, which he also dodged, but not as well as the first. One of the fireballs grazed his side and burned the flesh, letting blood ooze.

"Forgive me," he said and threw an energy ball at her. It hit October and sent her flying backwards. She landed on a dresser and mirror. The mirror shattered cutting open her body. "Oh shit." Wyatt raced forward.

"What is going on up here?" asked Piper coming into the attic followed by her sisters. She walked in as October jumped up, feet first and kicked Wyatt in the face. Wyatt fell backwards. "Oh!" said Piper throwing her hands in the air. October froze.

"What is going on?"

"She'll unfreeze in a few moments Mom," said Wyatt standing up. "It's the evil. She must have killed Octavian." He pointed to the scorch mark on the floor. "The evil from killing him has over rid her system."

"How are you going to fix her?" asked Paige.

"Talk to her," said Phoebe. "She loves you. She won't hurt you."

"Are you so sure?" asked Piper. "She was throwing fireballs at him!"

October began to move slowly. She unfroze and glared at Wyatt. She went to punch him in the nose, but he grabbed her wrist blocking it. October sighed with frustration.

"Still sure she won't hurt you?" snapped Paige.

"Aunt Paige," hissed Wyatt.

"Wyatt, that's enough," said Piper. "Let me blow her up."

"No!" Wyatt looked at October. "October," he said slowly. "Listen to me Baby, this isn't you..."

October glared at him more harshly and kicked his legs out from under him. The pair began to wrestle, rolling around the floor. Wyatt pinned October to the floor and held an energy ball in his hand over her.

"Don't make me kill you!" he yelled at her with pain written all over his face.

"Fine," she whispered and shimmered out from under him. Wyatt fell onto the ground and sighed with pain. Her presents lingered around him as he slammed his fist on the ground. He screamed with anger and frustration. Piper went to him and wrapped her arms around him as he sighed. Wyatt's eyes watered and he wanted desperately to break free of his Mother and find October. Phoebe and Paige watched as their oldest nephew broke down in his Mother's arms.


	7. Wyatt's Plan

Wyatt got out of his bed and went to his bedroom window. The moon was high in the sky with bright stars floating in the black sea around it. He sighed and rested his elbows on the window sill. He wasn't sleeping—hadn't in weeks. October had disappeared from the attic three weeks ago and he was still waiting for her. He had tried to find her, but she was too powerful. His family had told him to let her go, but only his Mother seemed to understand that he couldn't let her go. He knew that deep down October was good. She did the only thing she could to get rid of her Father, and she did it to keep Wyatt and his family safe. She was a good person inside. He just had to find her and save her.

"Good morning sweetie," said Piper serving breakfast to Wyatt as he sat down across from his sister and brother.

"Hi," he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Another sleepless night?" asked his Father.

"Yea," he said forking some eggs into his mouth.

"Well maybe you should stop thinking of that wench Octavia and go out on a date tonight," said Preston from across the table as she buttered her toast.

Wyatt looked at her with a harsh glare and the room shook slightly.

"Wyatt," said Piper sharply. "Control yourself. Preston, close your trap."

Preston grinned and looked down at her plate as she shrugged her shoulders. She ate some eggs, still smirking at Wyatt.

"I'm just saying," she whispered. "Octavia is a demon and you haven't seen her for a month. I don't think she's coming back."

"If there wasn't a table between us Preston I'd kick your ass," he said.

"Wyatt," said Leo. "There is no need to threaten your sister."

"Yea, I think there is," said Wyatt. "If you're not going to punish her for her rude comments I will. I don't care if you don't like her Preston, at least keep your crude comments to yourself."

"She's a demon Wyatt!" snapped Preston. She looked at her brother disgusted. "I thought if _anyone_ would be against loving a demon it would be you!"

"Just because she's a demon doesn't mean that I don't love her!" he snapped. "And I'm pleased to see that my family is trying to support me in this by trying to help me find her. It really makes the whole thing a lot easier for me to handle!"

"Honey," started Piper.

"Don't worry about it Mom," snapped Wyatt. "I know you don't like it either—"

"It's not that I don't like it Wyatt!" snapped Piper back at her son. "I know what is going on here. I've seen the same thing happen to your Aunt! I saw her get hurt and I don't want that to happen to you!"

"I appreciate that Mom, but I've already been hurt. And everyone is just making it worse," said Wyatt. "But October makes me happier then any other woman I've ever been with. I love her and I need her in my life."

"You think you love her," said Preston. "And you don't _need_ her, you _want_ her."

"Stay out of it!" yelled Wyatt. The room shook again. He stood up violently and walked away from the dinning room table. "I'm late for work."

Wyatt stopped moving when he was in his closet. Her clothes were still there, hung in neat order of style. Long sleeves, tee shirts, tank tops...he frowned deeply and leaned in to smell them. She was still there. He could smell her scent and it made him miss her even more. He wasn't sure how he was going to find her. He leaned against the wall of the closet and closed his eyes.

"October," he whispered. "Please come back to me."

A tear ran down his cheek as he heard someone shimmer into his bedroom. His eyes popped open and he looked out of his closet with an energy ball in his hand.

"How the hell did I get here?" said October's voice.

"October!" said Wyatt with complete shock.

She threw up her hand and stopped him mid-stride. Wyatt looked around confused, he wasn't frozen, he could still talk and move his head.

"What the hell?"

"Neat power," she whispered with a smile. "I just bought it. What do you want?"

"October," he whispered. "Stop this, you're good! You're not evil! Fight it off! You're stronger then this!"

"My name is Octavia," she said with a deadly glare. "What did you call me here for? Trying to vanquish me?"

"I didn't call you," he muttered. "Well..." He trailed off.

"Obviously you did sweetie other wise I wouldn't be standing here," she said walking closer to him. "Have we crossed paths before? You look very familiar..."

Wyatt looked at her shocked.

"Cross paths? I would call that an understatement," he said. "More like crashed into each other and had a serious accident called a relationship."

Octavia took a step back.

"Oh," she said. "You're one of my past boyfriends. You're probably lucky I didn't kill you." She smiled and then looked at him seriously. "You were able to call me?"

"I simply uttered your name," he whispered. "Proves that we truly love each other."

She glared at him and a fireball appeared in her hand.

"Demons don't love..."

"You're not a demon," he said. "You're a good person. A half demon who can suppress her powers and love!"

"Suppress?" she repeated. "How could anyone suppress their powers? They're connected with our emotions—"

"—you suppress those too," he said bitterly.

She glared at him.

"So? Why would I want to be good?"

"You hated your Father," he said. "Your human half made you suppress your powers. You didn't want to be evil. You didn't want to kill people."

She looked at him oddly, but interested in what he had to say.

"I can't live with out my powers," she whispered. "Suppressing them would be a dumb thing to do and I'd have to have great self control to not lose my temper."

"You've been good for almost seventy five years," Wyatt said.

"Well," she whispered. "I don't want to suppress my feelings any longer."

She dropped her hand to her side and let Wyatt free.

"If you're not suppressing your feelings any longer then you can feel how much you love me," he said coming to her slowly.

"I loved you?" she whispered and laughed. "I couldn't love you. You're a witch."

Wyatt took another step and grabbed October's waist. He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply, passionately. The love drained from his mouth into hers as his tongue played with hers. October kissed him in return and wrapped her arms around him. He held her closer, his desires taking control of him and his hands began to push up her shirt. October took a step back from him, breaking his grip and their kiss. She took a deep breath and sighed.

He saw the look in her eyes. She remembered. She looked almost pained as she stepped farther and farther away from him. Her look changed suddenly to a glare.

"Don't summon me again," she hissed. "Or I will kill you."

She shimmered out of the room before Wyatt could say or do anything.

The moment she was gone Wyatt ran from the room and upstairs to the attic. He went straight to the Book of Shadows and flipped it open, swinging pass pages.

"Wyatt?" said Piper coming into the attic. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something," he said stopping on the page about a power stripping potion. Piper looked at the Book.

"To strip her powers you need to find her first," she whispered.

"I know how to now," he said.

"How?"

"I just call for her," he said writing down the potion. "I need ginger. Do you have ginger in the kitchen?"

"Wyatt," said Piper taking Wyatt's hands. He looked at his Mother confused. "You need to let her go. She's not coming back. You lost her to evil."

"I did not lose her," he said. "She's still the innocent. She's still the victim and I have to save her."

"Wyatt," sighed Piper. "What if you can't save her?"

"Our love will save us," he said looking at the Book again.

"Please listen to me," she said.

"You haven't listened to me, why should I listen to you?"

"I have listened to you Wyatt, I just think you're starting to go crazy," she said. "You can't let this consume you. Yes, you loved her, but you have to let her go. You have to move on. It's the only way you'll survive."

Wyatt looked up at Piper with hurt, but serious, eyes.

"I can't survive with out her," he whispered. "I need her. It hurts Mom. It does, and I know that it should, but it will hurt more if I give up on her. I have to believe that I can save her. If I can't save the most important person to me, how can I save anyone else?"

"True love never ends Wyatt," whispered Piper. "I know you know that. Not even death stops true love. You will find her again, but maybe you're not meant to find her now in this life."

Wyatt frowned and shook his head.

"I only need to feel the pain in my heart to know that I am supposed to find her now. I am supposed to find her and help her. October was not meant to be evil. She's meant to be good."

"She didn't want to have her powers stripped."

"It's the only way to save her from herself," he whispered. "She'll understand. She'll be able to live a normal life, like she was trying to."

Piper said nothing. There was nothing else she felt like she could say to her desperate son. But as she watched him write down the rest of the ingredients of the power stripping potion she could only think of Phoebe and Cole. She could only think about how their love wasn't enough to save their relationship and Cole eventually went crazy, becoming obsessed with Phoebe. She feared that Wyatt would lose himself while trying to find October, who she felt was already lost.

Wyatt stood up straight and looked at the list of ingredients.

"I'll check the cupboard before I leave for work," he said. "Make sure I have everything."

He kissed Piper's cheek and left the attic quickly to finish getting ready for work. When he went into the closet to finish getting dressed, he paused, missing October once again, but his feelings were lifted this time because now he had a plan. He had a plan to get her back and to keep her safe.

The herb shop that Wyatt entered smelled of candles, herbal teas, and fumes. He walked around in his suit and tie looking for the ingredients necessary to make a power stripping potion. He went to the counter and asked the Chinese man behind it for some toad stool because he couldn't find it on the shelf. The man said he had some in the back and brought it out in a small brown sack. He gave it to Wyatt.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Dried rose and ginger," said Wyatt.

"Do you want the ginger as a powder or a stick?"

"A stick," said Wyatt.

The man brought Wyatt the two ingredients.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No," said Wyatt. "I think that will do it."

"Shopping for the wife?" asked the man ringing Wyatt up. Wyatt looked at him.

"Girlfriend actually," he whispered.

The man nodded and told Wyatt his total. He paid and left the store. As he walked to his car at the curb he thought about what the man had said. When he got October back, did he want to marry her? He continued to think about possibly marrying October as he drove to work. The thought seemed a little ridiculous and rash considering he had only known October for about two months before she had turned evil. There was one thing Wyatt knew, that he loved October. As he parked his car in front of his office, he thought that yes, someday he did want to marry her, but first he had to get her back.

Work was long for Wyatt that day, he wanted desperately to go home and finish making his potion so he could summon October again and strip her powers. That was his plan. If he stripped her powers then she would be mortal and they could have a slightly normal life. October could live the normal life with out her Father chasing her, and they could be happy. He knew that she wouldn't like it because she would feel like she had lost part of herself, but Wyatt was sure that they could work past that. One thing he did fear about October not having any active powers was that she would be vulnerable if a demon attacked. She wouldn't be able to protect herself, and in Wyatt's life demons attacked a lot.

"Wyatt," said a voice from somewhere far away.

Wyatt looked up at a woman that was standing next to his office door. He smiled at her.

"Hi Jenny," he said. "What's up?"

"I just got a call about the Smithson case," she whispered. "It didn't fall through, David is going to live with his Father."

Wyatt frowned.

"The bastard," he said. "The judge didn't see it our way?"

"No," said Jenny coming into the office and closing the door. "He would have seen it our way if you had been at the trial to defend Caitlyn."

"I had some personal issues that day," said Wyatt.

"Your girlfriend leaving you isn't a good reason to leave your client standing alone when she's about to lose her kid," said Jenny. "I'm seriously concerned if you can do your job as well as you used to."

"I'm just going throw a rough spot right now," he said.

"I suggest you get your act together Wyatt," said Jenny heading back to his door. "You have to go check on John once a week to make sure he's taking care of David properly. The judge wants him to go throw inspections."

"The judge doubts his decision?"

"It's not that," said Jenny. "He feels that Caitlyn shouldn't have custody and that John can take a little bit better care of David. He wants us to make sure he was right. He wants David in a safe home. Since you were in charge of David's case to begin with you're going to stay on it. You know the kid best, and you know his parents best. John Smithson is a douche bag and I want David out of that house. You'd better find a reason why he shouldn't be there."

Wyatt nodded.

"It could mean your job," said Jenny with a firm look. She left Wyatt's office and left him with a deep frown on his face. He put his head in his hands.

"Great," he said. He looked at the piece of paper Jenny had put on his desk. It was a schedule of when he was supposed to go and see David. He had to go tomorrow. He stood up and decided to go home. The sooner he got October the back, the better.

"You're home early," said Chris seeing his brother walk into the house.

"Left work early," said Wyatt throwing his keys on the table. He hung his coat and walked towards the stairs. He stopped and looked at Chris who was sitting on the couch reading over some of his Psychology material. "Hey, will you help me?"

"Do what?"

"With a power stripping potion."

Chris looked at his older brother seriously.

"For October?" asked Chris.

"Yes," he said. "You're better at making potions then I am. I really need your help Chris."

"Alright," sighed Chris putting down his book and standing up. He followed Wyatt up stairs quickly to the attic.

Wyatt handed the ingredients he had bought to Chris and let Chris start making the potion. Wyatt helped as they went, but Chris did most of the work.

"How are you going to find her?" asked Chris.

"I just call for her and she comes," said Wyatt.

"I wish I had a girl like that," Chris joked with a smile. "I can't even get this girl from class to answer my phone calls."

"I would think she's not interested."

"Shame," said Chris. "I could really help her with her psych grade."

"You are such a nerd."

"Just a good college student," said Chris. "And a better witch then you."

"Shut up," said Wyatt.

"Add the dried rose now," said Chris. "Just a pinch."

Wyatt threw a pinch of dried rose into the potion and there was a small explosion. Both of the boys covered their faces and leaned away from the potion blocking the smoke, flying liquid, and sparks. Chris looked at the potion, fanning the smoke out of the way. It was purple.

"Now the ginger," he said. "A whole stick."

Wyatt dropped the ginger stick into the pot and watched as it melted into the liquid. The potion dramatically changed from purple to a clear pink color.

"Let it sit for about ten minutes," said Chris. "Put it in a vial and call your girl. Good luck with it all." Chris walked to the attic door and looked back at his brother. "Is it worth it? Trying to get her back I mean."

"Yes," said Wyatt. "You'll find someone someday Chris who you are willing to die for. October is the someone I'm willing to die for."

"Right," said Chris turning and leaving the attic.

Wyatt stood for a few moments staring that the potion. He walked to the Book and looked through its pages. He stopped on the page of Octavian and read threw the description of Octavia, or October. He frowned and took a pen to the Book. He wrote on the next page about how Octavian was killed, by his daughter Octavia—the only thing strong enough to kill him. After writing, he went back to the potion and put the liquid into a vial.

Just before he was about to call for October, Preston entered the attic. She stopped at the sight of Wyatt. She was carrying a few ingredients from the kitchen. She frowned at her brother.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"None of your business," he said. "What are you doing?"

"None of your business," she snipped back walking towards the table and potion making equipment. "I need to use this stuff, so why don't you leave me alone?"

"I was here first," said Wyatt.

"That's a very first grade argument," said Preston setting down her stuff. She looked at the pot and noticed that it was full of a pink liquid. She looked at Wyatt and the vial in his hand. "What did you make?"

"Like I said, none of your business."

Preston leaned over the potion and smelled it. She looked at the ingredients on the table.

"A power stripping potion?" she said. "Oh, it must be for dear Octavia."

"Yea," said Wyatt. "And there's plenty left to use on you."

Preston laughed.

"You wouldn't," she said. "Mom would have your head."

"Or she'd thank me," said Wyatt cruelly.

"Not having any sex in the last month has made you grumpy," said Preston. "You should go get laid. I'd bet it'd help you get over Octavia too."

"Her name is October," said Wyatt with anger. "Get out of here Preston. No doubt when she sees you she'll kill you."

"I can take care of myself thanks," said Preston. "Besides, I'd like to see her in her demon form…I bet it suits her better. And even more so, I want to see her leave you, so I can tell you I told you so."

"Shut up," said Wyatt. "You don't know anything about it Preston. You're too concerned with making your petty love potions to use on the boys at school to know what real love is. The only reason you ever get any is because of a spell or potion. You don't know real love and you're not capable of it. October, a half demon is more capable of love then you are."

Preston lashed out at Wyatt with a wave of her hand. He blocked her telepathic throw with his hand and sent it right back at her. Preston flew in the air and hit the attic door. She jumped up and threw her hand wildly in the air again. Wyatt's legs were knocked out from under him. Preston ran from the attic before Wyatt could attack her again. He growled in frustration and stood up.

"October," he said out loud. "Please come here."

She shimmered into the attic in front of him. She was holding a fireball in her hand already and looked like she was in the middle of a fight.

"What the hell are you doing!" she screamed at him. She threw her fireball at him and Wyatt jumped out of the way. "I was in the middle of something!" she threw another fireball in her anger, missing Wyatt again by an inch. "And I told you never to summon me again!"

"I just wanted to talk," said Wyatt.

"I was in the middle of a fight," she said moving the couch he was behind out of the way. She glared at him and held a fireball in her hand. "They're probably going to come here now you dumb witch!"

October threw her fireball at Wyatt and gasped in shock when it froze in midair. She turned and saw Piper standing in the door way of the attic, Preston behind her.

"Preston," said Piper. "Go downstairs."

"I—"

"Go!" snapped Piper. The fireball unfroze and raced at Wyatt who ducked out of the way just in time.

Before anyone could do or say anything, two male demons appeared in the attic. They were dressed in rags and leather. Their eyes fell on Piper, October and Wyatt. Energy balls appeared in their hands and they threw them at Piper and October.

"No!" screamed Wyatt jumping up and throwing his Mother out of the way of the energy balls with his mind. Piper landed on an old mattress and sat up looking around.

"I told you they'd follow me here!" snapped October kicking out the feet of one of the demons from under him. The demon fell to the ground and she jumped on top of him. A dagger appeared in her hand and she slammed it into the demons chest. Wyatt saw the dagger glow yellow before the demon went up in flames. He recognized the designs on the hilt from a book that he had looked at with Phiona at Magic School. October had the Corripio Dagger. She stood up and stabbed the blade into her stomach. Wyatt yelled and ran to her as she collapsed.

The demon took advantage of October's unconsciousness and Wyatt's distraction with her. He threw two energy balls at Wyatt, but Piper froze them in midair.

"Wyatt!" she called. He looked and saw the energy balls and moved them out of the way with a wave of his hand. He leaned over October's body as it glowed yellow around the dagger that was sticking out of her stomach. He could hear Piper trying to blow up the demon, but was failing.

Wyatt pulled the dagger out of October's stomach and watched as her stomach healed itself. The dagger stopped glowing in his hand, as did her wound. Her eyes opened and she sat up.

"What are you doing?" she hissed moving for the dagger. Wyatt moved it away from her and stood up.

"I'm not going to let you just collect powers," he said.

"Wyatt some help please!" screamed Piper. Wyatt turned and saw his Mother blowing up energy balls as they came flying at her. When he was turned, October knocked his feet out from under him. He fell to the floor and dropped the dagger. She held out her hand and the Corripio Dagger flew to it. She closed her fingers around it and smiled.

Opening her hand, fire came spitting from it like a flame thrower. It hit the demon that was attacking Piper in the back and he went up in flames, screaming in agony. There was small explosion and he was gone.

"Cool," said October smiling.

Wyatt reached out to the vial that lay near him. October saw him moving and jumped over him. She landed on the vial and smashed it.

"I don't want to be vanquished today Wyatt," she said. "Especially not by you."

"It wasn't a vanquishing potion," said Wyatt standing up and backing away from October. "Come on October, this isn't you. You're good."

"No," she said seriously with a glare. "I'm not."

Another demon appeared between Wyatt and October, facing Wyatt. He was surprised to see a witch and threw an energy ball quickly.

"NO!" screamed October waving her hand and sending the energy ball across the attic. It hit the wall and exploded. The demon turned to see her and threw another energy ball. October ducked and threw the Corripio Dagger at him. It struck him in the chest, glowed yellow as he burst into flames and dropped to the ground when he went up in smoke. October stood frozen for a few moments. Piper and Wyatt were staring at her. She had just saved Wyatt's life.

She held out her hand and the Corripio Dagger flew into her open palm.

"October," said Wyatt quickly. "See."

"No!" she yelled. "I'm not good! I can't live that way with my powers and I can't live with out them! I am evil."

"You love me!"

"NO," October screamed. "I don't!" There were tears on her cheeks.

"Yes," Wyatt said taking a deep breath. "You do. You wouldn't have stopped that demon if you didn't. And you wouldn't be crying now if you didn't."

"Shut up," snapped October. "It doesn't matter! You don't matter! It doesn't matter!"

She lifted her hand and slammed the blade into her stomach again. Wyatt raced to the table where the pot of potion was as October collapsed to the floor absorbing the demon's powers that were in the Corripio Dagger. They were transferring to her as Wyatt filled a new vial with potion. When the dagger was no longer glowing yellow he swung his hand, throwing it away from her body. Her wound was beginning to heal as he came closer.

"Wyatt," said Piper nervously.

"No," hissed Wyatt. "It will work."

As October's eyes opened Wyatt threw the potion.


	8. Paper Cut

There was an explosion when the vial shattered next to October's body. Smoke swirled around her, hiding her from sight. Wyatt moved forward, waving the smoke away from his face.

"October?" he said.

Every part of his body was tense and his mind was racing with questions and doubt. What if it hadn't worked? What if she still had her powers? What if she didn't forgive him? He shook his head; he would deal with that later. The only thing that mattered right now was making sure that October was okay and good again.

She was lying on the floor of the attic with wide eyes. She sat up and looked at him shocked, and surprised to see him.

"Wyatt?" she asked reaching out for him. He knelt next to her and touched her cheek. "What happened?"

"I stripped your powers," he whispered. He kissed her deeply and held her close against his body. She pulled away and looked at him seriously.

"What?" she whispered.

"I stripped your powers," he said. "It was the only way to save you."

"Wyatt," she said looking at her hands. She looked up at a pillow near by and tried to move it by lifting her hand. The pillow didn't even quiver. She frowned deeply and looked at Wyatt with tears in her eyes. She stood up, avoiding his open arms and walked out of the attic quickly.

"October!" he said going after her.

Piper grabbed her son's arm.

"Let her go," she whispered. "She's not going to get far. She'll be fine."

"But," started Wyatt.

"Trust me," said Piper. "She needs to be alone."

Wyatt looked at the attic door and frowned. He had just save October from evil. He had just brought her back and now she had left again. He looked at his Mother.

"You haven't lost her," said Piper reading her son's mind. "She just needs to think. She just lost half of herself."

"I did the right thing though right? You think I did the right thing?"

"You did what you had to do," said Piper letting her son go. She left the attic slowly and walked down stairs.

Wyatt frowned. Piper didn't say what he had down was the right thing. He rubbed his hand threw this hair and then left the attic. He was surprised to see October in his bedroom. She was standing in front of his closet, looking at her clothes. She looked at him when the floor boards creaked under his feet. There were tears running down her cheeks and Wyatt frowned deeply. He ran his hand threw his hair and down the back of his neck. He stood in one place, just looking at her.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered.

"To save you."

October nodded.

"There was no other way," she said. Her voice was so quiet and broken. Wyatt knew this was going to be hard, he just wasn't expecting her to act this way. He was hoping she would be happy to see him, that he had saved her.

"No," he whispered. "You were just so powerful…"

She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Wyatt I just," she tilted her head back and took a deep breath. "I just need to think, you know. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do now."

"You can go back to school now," he said coming to her. He touched her arm and bit his lip. "You can have a normal life. We can have a normal life."

"A normal life?" she said looking at him. She laughed softly and walked away from him. "Wyatt, no offense, but you will never have a normal life. Fighting evil will always be your life and if I stay with you it will be a part of mine. I will never have a normal life. I will be a mortal in your abnormally dangerous life with no way to protect myself. I wish you had fought more for me."

"October I did fight for you! I hunted you for a month and I couldn't find you. I thought for sure you would come back to me, but you never did," he said going to her. "I didn't know what to do. You were too powerful and you had to be stopped. I love you. I thought I did what was best for both of us."

October looked at him.

"I know," she said and touched his chest. "And I'm happy you came to my rescue, but Wyatt, I wished you had given me a chance to suppress my powers again. To come to my sense…to listen to my mortal self."

Wyatt frowned.

"I suppose I was impatient," he said.

October smiled and Wyatt felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yes," she said. "But I understand why you were."

"Do you?" he whispered.

"Yes," she said. "I'd like to be alone, for a few moments. If you don't mind."

"No, of course not," he said. "Take your time. I'll be downstairs going over some paper work if you need me."

"I'm just going to think and then go to bed," she whispered.

"Alright," Wyatt said kissing her forehead. "I'm here if you need me."

"I know," said October.

Wyatt nodded and left the bedroom, despite how much he didn't want to let October out of his sight. He missed her, and he wanted to hold her close to him again. But he decided that it would be better to leave her be, like Piper had said, for a little while. He decided he would go downstairs and get a start on the Smithson paper work.

October looked out the window at the sunset. She bit her finger and crossed her arms over her chest. Her mind was racing and she wasn't sure what to think about first. She turned to the closet and looked at the clothes that were in it. As she looked at them she remembered them. She remembered that the blue dress was one of her favorites, she liked the light pair of jeans over the dark pair, and she loved that purple halter top. She smiled as she looked threw the clothes. But she stopped and looked at the bed. As she looked at the bed she remembered how much she loved Wyatt. A tear ran down her cheek when she put her weight on the bed and crawled into it. She pulled a pillow to her and hugged it. She had hurt Wyatt. She had hurt him physically and emotionally. He was just trying to make their life together possible and better. She wanted that too. She wanted to be with Wyatt. She wanted to have a normal life…but she wasn't sure how to anymore. How was she going to live with out her powers hiding in the back of her mind? How was she going to live with out her evil side tempting her sometimes, and her good side overpowering the evil?

"Nothing has changed," she whispered out load into the pillow. "I didn't use my powers before anyways. There is no change. Life goes on. You haven't lost yourself October…"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As her thoughts continued to roll around her mind she fell asleep. It wasn't until almost one in the morning that Wyatt entered the bedroom. He smiled at seeing October's body still in the bed. He was happy she was still there, part of him had been afraid that she wouldn't be. He crawled into the bed with out changing his clothes and wrapped his arm around October. She moved closer to him and kissed her hand.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered back. They fell asleep next to each other. For the first time in a month, Wyatt slept threw the night and October did not.

Wyatt woke earlier to go to work the next morning and was surprised to see that October was not in the bed. A flash of panic ran threw his head as he looked around the bedroom. What if she had gone? Ran off? Left him? But as soon as the panic entered his mind, it was gone because October entered the room in a sports bra and shorts. Her eyes fell on him and she smiled.

He smiled at her appearance. He noticed yesterday that she was more physically fit then she had been before and he liked it. Her stomach was well toned, smooth and tanned like the rest of her body. He had never thought October ugly, and she was never over weight—always perfect and curvy, now she was leaner and fit. As she walked around the room, moving into the closet he noticed that her belly button was pierced.

"October," he said.

"Yes?" she said from the closet. She looked at him as he laid in the bed. She was holding a towel in her hand.

"When did you get your belly button pierced?" he asked leaning on his hand as he laid on his side.

She looked at her belly button and touched the roses that were hanging from it. She looked back at Wyatt and smiled.

"A few weeks ago, why?"

"It's hot," he said with a smile.

"Aw thanks," she said. "I'm going to shower."

"Did you go running?"

"Yes," she said. "A few miles."

"Right," said Wyatt oddly. "Don't be long. I have to get in there so I can go to work."

"Right," she said heading for the door. She turned and smiled back at him then disappeared into the hall.

Wyatt lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. Everything was right. October was back in his life like she hadn't left, and they were both happy. Wyatt sighed softly as he remembered that he had to go to John Smithson's home today and check on David. Wyatt ran his fingers threw his messy blonde hair as he thought. This case meant his job, and more importantly he needed to find the safest home for David. The poor kid was stuck between two irresponsible parents, one who was a recovering drug addict, and the other incapable of holding a job for longer then a year. Wyatt firmly believed that David should not be left in either parents care, but his Mother was better then his Father. Wyatt dropped his head on the pillow and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked October climbing on the bed. Wyatt jumped at seeing her. She laid her wet, towel wrapped body on top of his and smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," he said putting his hands behind his head. "Just thinking about work. I have to go check out a case's place to make sure it's livable for his kid."

"Sounds serious," said October.

"It is," he said. "Neither parents are really fit to raise him, but the judge ruled in the Dad's favor. He's a douche bag though, as my boss would say, and shouldn't be in charge of the boy. His Mom can't hold a job, but at least she's not a recovering drug addict."

"Well, maybe you should consider sending him to a foster house," she whispered.

"The judge wants to give the Dad a chance," said Wyatt. He rolled his eyes. "We'll see what happens."

October kissed Wyatt's chin.

"I'm sorry work has been stressful," she whispered. "I can't imagine that I've helped much."

"You've been my focus for the last month," he said back looking at her. "I forgot about work…if I had been focusing on it David wouldn't be with his Dad. He'd still be with his Mom."

"Don't blame yourself Wyatt," she whispered. "You'll fix it now. That's all that matters."

"Are you going to hang around here today?" he asked brushing her wet hair behind her ear.

"What else am I going to do?" she asked. "I've been dropped from my classes no doubt, and even if I wasn't then I'd fail them. The semester ends in four weeks. And I'm assuming I still have a job at P3. I'll just hang around here, see if Piper needs help around the house."

Wyatt nodded.

"Watch out for Preston," he whispered.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," said October kissing his lips. "Go get in the shower and go save a little boy."

Wyatt smiled as she got up off of him. She disappeared into the closet and he could hear her towel drop. The sound alone was enough to send shivers up his spine and he had to control himself from walking into the closet to kiss and touch her body. He moved down the hall and into the bathroom where he turned on the cold water in the shower to wake himself up. The cold water froze his body, woke up his senses, and removed his dirty thoughts from his head.

October was brushing her hair when Wyatt entered the room. He came up behind her and looked at their reflection in the mirror. He kissed her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight," he said. "Sound good?"

"Depends where we go," she said back with a smile. He smiled at her.

"Where ever you want," he whispered.

"I'll think about it," she said. "Go get dressed. You're late as it is."

Wyatt nodded and disappeared into the closet. He appeared five minutes later in a suit, carrying the jacket. He threw the jacket on the bed. His eyes fell on October who was standing in a white sun dress that had yellow and brown flowers printed on it. She looked so beautiful. He buttoned the cuffs of his sleeve and picked up his jacket.

"Alright," he said. "I'll be home around six."

"Alright," she said smiling. They both began to walk to the bedroom door.

"Are you sure you want to just hang around the house?" he asked.

"Wyatt what else am I going to do?" asked October. "Besides, I can help your Mom and if she's going to the club, I could always help there. And I can take care of myself Wyatt. If Preston's in a bad mood I can defend myself."

"She's always in a bad mood," said Wyatt.

"Well now that I'm human she'll have to change her opinion about me," said October. "I'm not a demon anymore."

"She'll be rude to you."

"I have faith in her," said October when they reached the first floor landing. Wyatt looked at her and smiled. "What?"

"You're just such a good person," he said kissing her.

"Oh gag me," said Preston coming out of the dinning room. She passed them and raced up the stairs. Wyatt glared at her as she went, but October looked at her with a sad look.

"Don't worry about it," said October.

Wyatt said nothing and they walked into the kitchen where Piper was. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Hello," she said. "Honestly October, I'm surprised to still see you here."

October sat down on a bar stool.

"I was going to leave, but I couldn't," she said. "I have no where to go, and I realized that if I had left, the only place I would have wanted to go would be here to Wyatt."

October looked up at Wyatt and he smiled at her.

"I have to go," he said. He kissed her cheek and grabbed his car keys. He picked up a piece of toast and headed for the back door. "Bye Mom, October."

"Bye," Piper said. "So, what are you doing today?"

October shrugged lightly and smiled at Piper.

"Was I scary when I was a demon?"

Piper smiled a little.

"No scarier then I've been as a demon," she said.

"You've been turned into a demon?"

"Fury, windigo, demon, warlock, you name it."

"Well that makes me feel a little better."

Piper nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'd love something to eat. What are you cooking?"

"Pancakes," Piper said turning back to the stove and flipping some pancakes. "You can move those papers into the dinning room. They're Leo's."

October nodded and picked up the stack of file folders and papers that was next to her. She moved them into the dinning room slowly and as she set them down she felt a sharp pain in her finger. She looked at it and saw a small cut.

Paper cut, she thought. She frowned and turned to go back into the kitchen still looking at her finger. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw the cut disappear—she had healed herself.


End file.
